Demon of the Leaf
by Temekiami Uchiha
Summary: Upon its mask was painted a wickedly grinning face with horns protruding from it. To gaze upon this masked shinobi was to gaze upon death itself. But what happens when one dances with death?
1. Stage 1: Shock

The Demon of the Leaf

**1 - Stage one: Shock**

The figure before him loomed darkly, giving an air of aggressiveness. His indifferent onyx eyes grazed lazily across to field and settled upon the cold mask of the ANBU. Painted upon it was a wickedly grinning face and horns protruded from the mask to signify just who the haunting figure was. He could feel his team slightly quake as the realization dawned upon them. He turned his head back to his team to give them the command to stand down, but they were not there. Sensing that their chakra signatures were not in the immediate vicinity, his presumptions were that they had either fled or were already captured. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. His focus was diverted back to the masked shinobi, they had moved from their previous position in the trees and was now standing directly across from himself. 'I must end this before it starts' He thought.

"What may be the occasion for one such as myself to be graced by the presence of The Demon of the Leaf?" He stifled a yawn that itched in his throat.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you have been charged with treason by the village hidden in the leaf. You are to return to the village to face your punishment. Come with me peacefully, or I will resort to force. This will be your only warning. Now, what is your answer?" A surprisingly feminine voice replied. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the ANBU's words. So the hokage had finally grown a backbone? This was the first he had heard of this accusation. Sasuke sighed, this ANBU had a death wish.

"No."

The earth shattered beneath him. When had the ANBU moved? No time to think, Sasuke was hurled into the air from a powerful punch to the jaw. Flipping in the air, He released an Uchiha signature; the grand fireball jutsu. Sasuke smirked, the ANBU made no to move to dodge his jutsu. This so called Demon of the Leaf was all just rumor. He watched with pride as the fireball smacked into the figure below him. Hitting the ground, Sasuke waited for the flames to dissipate so he could see the charred corpse of the ANBU. There they stood, completely untouched. His fireball hadn't made a mark at all. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Before the ANBU could make another move, Sasuke shot at them with the chidori. 'Dodge this!' He smirked. Jumping at the ANBU, he thrust his chidori at the ANBU's chest. Their hand grabbed Sasuke's hand at the wrist at the last second and twisted it with enough force to break it. Sasuke grunted in pain, but quickly grabbed his sword to slash the ANBU across the torso. With lightning fast reflexes, the ANBU punched Sasuke's sword with a gloved hand, shattering it. Sasuke was then kicked in the chest sending him a few meters away. Seething with killing intent, Sasuke activated his sharingan. He hurled a genjutsu onto the masked ninja. The shinobi moved inhumanly fast and cut the genjutsu in half with their hand. A tiny spark was the only thing that could be seen of the genjutsu as it was sliced with a chakra laced hand. Sasuke was shocked. The ANBU had moved so fast that his sharingan did not see it. This was a real challenge. The Demon of the Leaf was on him before he could move. Sasuke received punch to gut that threw him into a rock jutting up behind him. He slammed into it. Grunting in pain he attempted to get up, but he couldn't move. He hissed, 'paralyzing jutsu'. He glared at the figure sauntering towards him. Who was this ANBU? Who in all of Konoha could be this powerful?

"Who are you?" Sasuke seethed.

The ANBU chuckled. "Oh Sasuke, how blind you have always been." The Demon reached to remove their mask and hood. When the familiar mane of pink and the fiery eyes of jade were revealed, Sasuke had no control over his jaw as it dropped.

Eyes wide, "S-Sakura?", Sasuke stuttered. "You are the Demon of the Leaf?" She let out a dry laugh.

"Yes, yes I am."

Sasuke's eyes only got wider as Sakura came closer to him.

"What are you doing?" He growled. She laughed again.

"You are wanted alive Sasuke, I'm taking you back to the village. Unless you attempt to continue to fight, but that would be foolish because I will kill you." Sakura grabbed Sasuke and tossed him over her shoulders fireman style. She smirked at him.

"Unless you were only afraid that you would be too heavy for itty bitty me to carry. I can assure you Sasuke, I am _quite_ strong enough to carry you." She giggled with mirth in her eyes. He growled at her. She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Bite me Uchiha."

She leapt from the clearing, which Sasuke noticed was now a thirty meter crater. Sasuke stiffened considerably as he sensed the two figures that stood in the path of Sakura. He started to attempt to break free as rage consumed him, Sakura growled at him.

"Stop your incessant wriggling Uchiha. They are not foolish enough to attack me." She harshly whispered. In front them stood two presences clothed in black cloaks with red clouds upon them. The taller of the two had his massive sword blocking the way forward, his toothy grin visible from the top of his collar. His partner had an indifferent look on his face, but the glint of amusement in his eye stated otherwise. Sakura sighed, knowing what they were here for.

"I am not amused by your constant pestering. You already know my answer. Now if you would kindly get the fuck out of my way." Sakura growled.

"Watch your mouth girl!" Kisame barked taking a step forward. Itachi's hand shot out to stop him.

"No. Let her pass." Itachi ordered monotonously. Kisame's eyes narrowed but never left Sakura.

"Why?"

"You and I together are not enough to defeat her. We must leave. Haruno-san, our offer still stands." Itachi spoke in clipped tone. Kisame begrudgingly lifted shamada out of Sakura's path, and disappeared in a puff of smoke with Itachi. Sakura huffed. Sasuke gave a growl.

"What do the Akatsuki want with you?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"They want me to join their ranks." She gritted through her teeth. With a sigh of exasperation, Sakura started her long trudge back to the Leaf with Sasuke on her back.

"You better get comfortable Sasuke, we have an eight hour trip ahead of us. What the hell were you doing the whole way out here anyway?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke snarled at her. "Searching for my brother. It turns out that my information was actually accurate this time. Why on earth would the Akatsuki want you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. Again.

"Do I really need to kick your ass again to answer your question?"

Silence. Point proven. Sakura smirked into the wind as she continued her break neck pace. 'Maybe, just maybe,' Sakura though, 'we'll get home earlier than expected. Then I can drop Sasuke in Naruto's lap like a good little ninja and then get home and take a nice relaxing bath. Mmm, yes that sounds good.'

"Sakura?" Sasuke's whisper snapped Sakura from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sakura replied evenly.

"How did you become this way?"

"Ha! Simple, I got over you." She answered sarcastically. Sakura noticed out of the corner of her eye the glare she received from that comment. Her smirk widened into a grin. This was going to be a fun eight hours.

* * *

The eight hours blended together as Sakura traveled with an indignant Sasuke on her back. Just as the wall of the village came into view, Sakura stopped.

"Having second thoughts?" Sasuke sniggered.

"I have to put my mask back on. My identity as the Demon of the Leaf in not known to those outside of ANBU." Sakura quipped. Sasuke gave a grunt at the sudden motion of being dropped. It was an uncomfortable feeling to be thrown to the ground and not being able to get back up. He watched as the viridian eyes and rose tinted hair disappeared behind hood and mask. She turned to him, eyeing his wrist that she had previously broken.

"I had better heal that wrist of yours before any permanent damage comes to it." Sakura spoke slightly to herself. She reached for his hand. Sasuke gave a grunt of pain as she gripped his wrist. She snorted.

"Oh come on you big baby. I've had worse stab wounds than this, but you didn't hear me whimpering in pain." She drawled as she soaked his wrist in her healing chakra. Sasuke's eyes watched in amazement as his ex-teammate healed his wrist. Her green chakra danced with life and warmth across his unbroken skin. The chakra moved as it was searching for something, anything to fix. Sakura noticed how he watched her chakra intently. This was not the Sasuke she remembered or heard about. She remembered a cold Sasuke, nothing could reach him but revenge. She had heard rumors of how ruthless he was, what Orochimaru had done to him. Maybe he was reacting to his shock of his weakest teammate kicking his ass, that had to be it. 'He is afraid of me,' Sakura thought. Sakura sighed and finished the healing process.

"I have an offer for you Sasuke. Since you've been such a good boy on the way home, I will release the paralytic jutsu and you walk into the village with your dignity. But if you even think about bolting I will carry you in there bridal style." Sakura said with an evil grin. Sasuke paled slightly and slowly nodded his head. Sakura brought two chakra laden fingers to Sasuke's forehead. She made a quick hand sign with her other hand and muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"There, you should be able to move now. "

Sasuke gave a quick inspection of his arms and legs and stretched some, his bones popped after being in the same position for eight hours. He gave a quick nod to Sakura and started on their way. Quietly sauntering down the road, Sakura heard the whispers of the stationed ANBU guard.

"She did it…" "I can't believe it." "Tch, Uchiha bastard."

Sakura prickled at their words, she was the captain of the ANBU, the Demon of the Leaf, and they had the gal to speak such words in her earshot? She would have to get the duty roster when she got back to head quarters and put those whose lips are looser than others in their place. She gave a quick snarl to warn those who answered to her that the continuation of their current choice of conversation should end or face the consequences. Sasuke gave her a look.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing. Just reminding some of my subordinates of just who I am." Sakura growled.

Sasuke dropped the subject, presuming he probably wouldn't want to know. He looked towards gate that now loomed over him. The place that had once been his home. He wasn't to return until he looked upon the grave of his despicable brother. But now, he himself was the one heading towards his death bed. His gaze grew dark with his thoughts, the idea to run crossed his mind. Sasuke's mind only continued it's decent as he watched the villagers dropped all that they were preoccupied with and stared at him in awe. Sakura gave an unlady like snort.

"Their not looking at you Uchiha. They are looking at me. To get a glimpse at the Demon of the Leaf is a once in life time chance, so don't get yourself all worked up." Sakura whispered.

The same occurrence continued as they walked towards the Hokage tower, people stared in awe at Sakura. The look upon their faces was of the highest respect, some even bowed. Sakura gave a quiet grunt of annoyance.

"They treat me better than they do the Hokage."

The pair continued their path until they stood before the double oak doors of the Hokage's office. Sasuke sighed as they entered through the archway. Within a few steps, Sakura dropped onto one knee bowing her head in respect as she spoke.

"Mission complete Hokage-sama."

The Hokage slowly turned their chair to face Sasuke and Sakura.

"You know I hate when you address me like that Sakura-chan!" The hyperactive blond of a Hokage grinned as he looked beyond his desk. Sakura huffed as she stood up and removed her mask.

"That is your title Naruto."

"Aw, I know. But it makes me feel old." Naruto waved her off, "So teme, how fast did she kick your ass?" He asked with a toothy grin. Sasuke gave a grunt and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Less than five." Sakura yawned.

"Hours?"

"Minutes."

"Damn. So teme, I presume you have been informed why you have been forcefully returned to the village?" Turning his focus to the sulking Uchiha, Naruto asked.

"Tch, Sakura informed me. You've charged me with treason." Sasuke drawled. Naruto gave a smirk that unsettled Sasuke. 'He has something up his sleeve,' Sasuke pondered.

"Heh, the village elders have charged you with treason. I promptly went all rasengan on their asses and that was the end of it." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at his statement. The blond pouted.

"Okay maybe that's what I wish had happened. But! I did convince them if I could prove your innocence they would drop all charges and the village would aid you in your quest to kill Itachi. You would be reinstated as a shinobi of the leaf and we would send our best ANBU along on your journey." Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto with disbelief.

"Wh-what?" They stammered.

"When did this happen? The council was hell bent on his death!" Sakura yelled. 'I wanted him dead…'Sakura thought darkly.

"I threatened to throw myself to the Akatsuki." Naruto said nonchalantly. Sakura was on him before any one could blink. She viciously punched Naruto across the face sending him flying into the wall. As soon as he slammed against the wall, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and threw him onto the desk. The desk cracked under the force of the throw and Naruto grunted as Sakura screamed fiercely.

"What the hell were you thinking? The Akatsuki? I should kick your ass all the way to Suna for even suggesting such a thing!" Naruto groaned as Sakura's words shook his eardrums.

"Ugh Sakura, it's not like I would do such a thing! I just needed to show the council how serious I am. Kami, you don't need to throw a hissy fit." Naruto grunted as he slowly stood up to face a furious Sakura.

"Besides, the only time I would actually give myself to the Akatsuki would be if you were to join them, because I know you would treat me right." Naruto sarcastically stated with a perverted grin. This comment earned him another smack across the face.

"Ergh, will you grow up already? Now then, I've brought Sasuke back and his comrades are with Ibiki-san, if you will excuse me I'll be going home." Sakura huffed. Naruto nodded to her signaling her permission to depart. She quickly disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossoms. Naruto turned his gaze upon the silent Uchiha. They briefly stared at each other before Sasuke spoke up.

"So dobe, you finally did it huh?"

"Heh, yeah. I'm finally the Hokage. Pretty cool huh?" Naruto grinned but then his expression turned serious. "Sasuke, the only way for me to prove you innocent is to turn you over the interrogation unit. They will pick your brain until they either find nothing to prove you guilty or they find what the council wants. So, before I turn you over to them, if there is anything that you have done to prove you of treason, please tell me and I will release you right now so that you may leave." Sasuke's eyes widened considerably.

"If I was guilty, you would let me go?" He asked.

"Yes." Naruto stated simply.

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of you dead Sasuke! I have worked far to hard and far to long for you to be just up and killed by the council. You are a brother to me Sasuke, and you always will be." Naruto passionately yelled. Sasuke sighed, 'the dobe sure is lucky,' he thought.

"I have not committed any acts of treason against the leaf village." Sasuke drawled. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, I would have kicked your ass if you did but then let you go. Now, before I ship you off to Ibiki, do you have any questions?" Naruto turned to the pile of paperwork on his desk that he had been neglecting before.

"What happened to Sakura?" Dropping his pencil, Naruto slowly raised his head at his raven haired teammate.

"A lot. She has gone through a ton of shit in her life since you left teme." Naruto sighed, "I would tell you, but it's not my place to do so. You'll have to ask her yourself."

"Tch, like she would tell me anything. She doesn't trust me."

"Well no shit she doesn't trust you! You left her on a bench after taking her heart and stomping on it! I wouldn't trust you after that either." Sasuke flinched at his words.

"I didn't want to take her down the dark path that I was going. I wanted her to stay innocent, but it seems that was a useless effort now. She is truly a demon." Naruto gave a snort.

"That she is, but that's not all to her. You should see her when she works at the hospital. Sakura is the nicest, most caring person you will ever meet. That is, until you piss her off. Then she's a hellcat clawing to rip your face off." Naruto shivered at the thought. Sasuke sighed, wanting to change the subject.

"What about my team? What's come of them?"

"Ha! I bet your wondering what happened to them. Sakura is so unbelievably fast with those jutsus that she probably had them in the village the first time you blinked!" Sasuke grunted, recalling the inhuman speed in which she moved to cut the genjutsu he had thrown at her. He couldn't believe you could actually cut genjutsu!

"You wouldn't believe how fast…" Sasuke whispered.

"She cut through a genjutsu in your battle didn't she? Yeah, Sakura's been doing that lately. You should have seen Kurenai-sensei's face the first time she did that! She was so shocked that she actually threw another one just to see if Sakura actually cut the genjutsu or if she herself was under a genjutsu. Oh yeah, your team! They have been informed of the situation and will awaiting your return after the interrogation unit is through with you. Is there anything else you wanted to know, or can I get you out of my office?" Naruto babbled.

"One, where will my team and I be staying?"

"The Uchiha district."

Sasuke seethed, "what?"

"Kami, don't get your panties in a twist teme. The Uchiha district has been completely renovated to how it was before. The current tenant has been working quite ardently to restore it to its former glory." Naruto returned to his paperwork. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at his words.

"Tenant?"

"Yes, and you will be staying with them. Now I really need to be heading out, can't miss my lunch with Hinata-chan! Off you go!"

"Wait! Who the he-," was all Sasuke could get out before he was transported to the interrogation unit. When he opened his eyes, he was face to face with the scarred interrogator.

"Well hello there Uchiha! I do believe we will be spending the next couple of hours together." Ibiki grinned.

* * *

So here is the first chapter of my first story on ! Please favorite and review!


	2. Stage 2: Anger

**2 - Stage two: Anger**

Sakura waited for the cherry blossoms to dissipate before stepping forward. She shrugged off the heavy ANBU cloak and hung it on the coat rack by the door way. Looking down at the mask in her hand, Sakura quickly hid it away in the closet down the hall. The sound of tiny paws trotting down the hallway made Sakura turn towards the noise with a small smile. The small tabby cat mewed as it weaved through Sakura's feet giving her a silent 'welcome home'. She bent down and scratched the kitten behind the ears, effectively bringing out a purr from the happy animal. Sakura cooed as she made her way to the kitchen knowing exactly what the cat wanted. An excited meow fallowed her when she reached into the cabinet for the kibble that the cat so desperately wanted. She giggled when the mewling kitten jumped onto the countertop and paced back and forth meowing louder. Sakura set the dish of food down for the hungry kitty and it gladly proceeded to stuff its face. Sakura smiled at the sight. Her hands went up to her sore neck and started to massage it gently.

"Mm, I need to get into the bath." Sakura muttered to no one in particular. Sauntering towards the bathroom, she pealed off clothing as she went. The pinkette bent down to turn the water in the tub. Waiting for it to fill with warm water, Sakura leaned against the wash basin counter and looked down at her knuckles. They had been bruised in her fight with Sasuke, when she had broken his sword. She sighed and turned off the water. Sakura gingerly eased herself into the steaming bath. Once she was fully submerged, save her head, Sakura let out a quiet moan as she felt all of her muscles relax. Her eyes grew heavy, all of the stress of the day was finally taking its toll. 'Maybe a small nap wouldn't be so bad…' Was the last thought that crossed Sakura's mind as she drifted into sleep.

* * *

The shrill peal of the doorbell startled Sakura awake. Water splashed onto the floor as she jumped up and out of the bath. Sakura searched around for the closest thing to cover her naked body. She spotted a towel on the counter and quickly snaked it around her body. The doorbell gave its sharp clap again and again and again. Sakura rolled her eyes, 'it must be Naruto'.

"I'm coming!" Sakura yelled as she ran to the door, leaving puddles of water in her wake. She threw open the door.

"What on earth do you want Nar…u…to…" Sakura stammered as she realized just who her company was. Before her stood all of Team Hebi on her door step, gaping at her very exposed flesh. Sakura's eyes breezed over each face of Sasuke's team, wondering what they were doing on her front porch step. Her eyes widened as the realization dawned upon her, Naruto had sent them to stay with her.

"He didn't." She seethed.

"He did." Sasuke replied. Sakura groaned.

"He did, didn't he? Shit. Come in." She stepped aside to allow them passage. Sasuke's team all brushed pass her briefly as they entered through the door. Sakura turned towards Sasuke as he lingered on the door step.

"Are you coming?" She asked curiously. Sasuke's head snapped up at her voice, his thoughts interrupted. Sakura's eyes widened as Sasuke blatantly checked out her body through her thin towel. He stepped forwards into the doorway, situating himself between the arch and Sakura. Sasuke's hand brushed along Sakura's hip as he whispered breathily into her ear.

"Thank you for letting us stay with you Sakura-_chan_." Sakura's breath hitched in her throat at his actions. Sasuke gave a haughty smirk when he saw what he could do to her. Though that smirk quickly fell as he saw her furious face. Sakura snarled at him and hissed venomously.

"Don't ever touch me Uchiha!" Quickly reaching around him, Sakura closed the door. She quickly jumped away from the close proximity of their bodies and turned towards Sasuke's team. Sakura stared at them impassively.

"Welcome to my home. I'm sorry for my lack of dress-" Sakura started monotonously.

"Oh no, we don't mind!" The smaller male of the team commented with a sharky grin. Both Sasuke and Sakura gave him a quick glare. Sasuke's female teammate quickly punched him on top of the head.

"How dare you speak that way to our hostess Suigetsu!"

"Kami Karin! Quit being such a bitch! It's not my fault she's hot!" That comment earned him another smack.

"Ow! You are such a bitch!" Suigetsu grumbled.

"Quit calling me a bitch you baka!" Karin screeched. A collective sigh was heard from Sasuke and Sakura. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura growled at Sasuke.

"Make them stop. Now. I'm going to get a headache from incessant bickering. If you would excuse me, I would like to actually put some clothes on." She promptly turned on her heal and started towards her room. Sakura was quickly stopped as she felt a hand grab onto her wrist.

"Kami, what now?" Sakura already knew who it was that had the gumption to touch her.

"Where will my team and I be staying?" Sasuke's smooth tenor of a voice came to her ears. Sakura turned to him with a cold stare.

"Pick a room. The manor has many, _as you should know_." Sakura harshly yanked her wrist out of his hand and ran off to her chambers. Her feet echoed down the hall way and the slam of her door reverberated through out the house. Sasuke sighed. He could feel a headache coming on. Turning towards his squad, Sasuke sighed again. Karin and Suigetsu were pulling at each other's hair and Juugo was staring off into space. Sasuke massaged his temples and thought, 'this is going to be troublesome."

* * *

Pink hair was splayed across the bed, glowing in the moon light. Sweat trickled down heated bodies panting in the night. Sakura whimpered as Sasuke's tongue descended from her neck and into the valley of her breasts. His fingers ghosted their way along her sides making her shake. She let out a tiny mewl when Sasuke sucked upon the sensitive flesh of her breast. Her back arched into his muscular chest, rubbing up against his bare skin.

"Sas-Sasuke, Ngh." She moaned softly when he brought his skillful fingers up her thighs. Sasuke smirked as he teased her sensual bud. She writhed and moaned underneath him. Her half lidded eyes her clouded over with lust and her mouth was pleasantly panting. Her breath hitched when she felt the tip of him press into her.

"Moan my name Sak-ur-a" Sasuke panted in her ear. Sakura whimpered as she tried to buck her hips against him, but to no avail. He pushed into her just a little farther.

"Sasuke…" Sakura moaned. He smirked liking the fact he had full control of her body. With a final thrust, he buried himself deep-

Sasuke woke up gasping for breath. He whipped his covers off of his body and swung his legs to the edge of the bed. Sasuke sat up and laid his head in his hands. Waiting a couple of minutes so that he could catch his breath, Sasuke sat thinking incredulously 'I just had a wet dream about Sakura!' He stood up with the intention to catch a breath of fresh air. Making his way towards the door, Sasuke heard a crash from the floor below. He activated his sharingan and stealthily descended the stairs. He heard more crashing and glass breaking coming from the kitchen.

"Where is it, where is it, where is it, where is it!" Echoed down the hall. Sasuke saw a figure ghost into the living room tearing at every drawer and cabinet as it went. Tiptoeing down the hall, Sasuke saw a spray of pink hair flying through out the living room.

"Where is it?" Sakura murmured as she flipped the couch on it's side. Each room was in total disarray from her frantic searching. She let out a frustrated groan.

"It's not here. The closet. It has to be there, it has to be there!" Sakura brushed past Sasuke, not even noticing his presence. 'It's like she's in a trance', He thought. Sasuke followed her down the hall curiously. Sakura threw open the door of the closet and tore into its contents. Sasuke had to duck from the kunai she chucked into the hall way. Finally, after all of her frantic searching, Sakura let out a delighted giggle.

"There it is!" She said in a sing-song-y voice. Her back hit the wall behind her and she slid down to the floor. Sasuke watched in disgust as she brandished a syringe filled with some unknown substance that he could only guess was some form of drug. His eyes widened when she plunged the needle into her arm a pushed the chemical into her body. Sakura's eyes clouded over and she let out a sigh of contentment. She started to stand, but fell because of her shaking body. Sasuke quickly caught her falling form. Her head tilted towards him, acknowledging him.

"Sasuke? No, no, no, no, no, no, you weren't supposed to see me like this. You can't see me weak…" She struggled against Sasuke's grip but failed to free herself. Getting frustrated, she growled at him.

"Let me go!" She continued to fight against him. Sasuke snorted at her.

"Not until you tell me exactly what was in that vile." Sakura stilled and clenched her jaw.

"No."

"You can't hide it from me."

"I know."

"Then tell me damn it!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura finally freed herself from his arms. She hissed at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Damn it Sakura! Will you just tell me already? What happened to you?"

"Fine! You want to know where poor, weak Sakura went? She died when you left her on that bench! She died during training with Tsunade-shissou, when I killed the Akatsuki member Sasori, and when I became ANBU!" Sakura grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against the wall.

"She died as she was subjected to countless missions of being tortured both mentally and physically. She died when she killed thousands of innocent lives for her village. She died when her parents where killed right before her eyes!" Sakura stiffened at the hypocrisy of her words. Her grip loosened on his shirt. Tears stung her eyes, but she bit them back. Sakura looked up at his face. Sasuke's eyes were full of sympathy and understanding. She chuckled darkly.

"Don't look at me that way. It makes me feel week." Her voice grew hoarse as tears continued to threaten to spill over.

"So you know what she did? She created a drug. A drug that makes you faster, better, stronger, anything to not be weak anymore. I didn't anticipate the side effects. Over prolonged use of the drug, you become inhumanly strong and addicted to it. The longer you take it, the more addicted you become, even to the point of insanity! I am slowly driving myself insane just to become more powerful." Sakura felt her face become wet.

"Fuck. Now I'm crying. I haven't cried since you left. So there Uchiha! I've told you my dark secret. I rely upon a screwed up drug to make me strong. Are fucking happy now?" Sasuke stayed silent, not wanting to say anything that could set her off. Sakura visibly bristled as she felt a presence at the door. She growled and muttered under her breath something incoherent that sounded very similar to a curse. Quickly, she trotted to the door and threw it open to the ANBU on the other side.

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura hissed venomously, causing the ANBU to take a step back from his superior.

"There has been an attack from the Akatsuki in one of the farming villages under our juristiction. Hokage-sama wants you to go and investigate with the probability of engaging the enemy." The ANBU stated curtly.

"Shit, this day just keeps getting better. What the hell would the Akatsuki be doing in a farming village? Whatever, I'm on my way." Grabbing her shoulder, Sasuke forcibly turned her towards himself.

"I'm going with you."

"No way in hell you are Uchiha!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. The ANBU faced Sasuke.

"Actually, Hokage-sama specifically asked for Uchiha-san to accompany you on this mission." Sakura turned to the ANBU with an eerily calm face.

"Thank you, you may leave. Now." Before the ANBU could even disappear, Sakura slammed the door in their face. She turned to yell at Sasuke but she yelped in surprise when he tackled her and pinned her to the ground.

"I am going on that mission." His eyes narrowed.

"Like hell you are!" She spat at him.

"As I recall, Naruto said for his _best_ ANBU to accompany me on my mission to kill my brother. Or did you forget that Miss Demon of the Leaf?" Sakura growled dangerously at him.

"Fine. Now get the hell off of me." Sasuke pulled both himself and Sakura off the floor. He ventured towards the stairs to wake up his teammates. Though he stopped when he heard Sakura swear and break something in the house. Smirking at her antics, he thought, 'this is going to be interesting'.


	3. Stage 3: Denial

**3 - Stage Three: Denial**

It had taken a solid twenty minutes to get to the supposed farming village, even with Sakura's break neck speed. Branches snapped and leaves spiraled in her wake. Sasuke's team had lagged behind within the first five minutes of travel, and he himself struggled to keep up with her. This sort of speed Sasuke had only seen once before in his life. Naruto, with the speed of his demon, as ever displayed anything that could match Sakura's pace. Sasuke almost wondered if Sakura could possibly possess such a power inside of her, one of the tailed beasts. He shook his head at the ridiculous thoughts. Sasuke turned his eyes towards the burning buildings along the village street. Smoke curled and ghosted through every crevice of the ablaze structures. The crackling of flames assaulted his ears as they consumed all in their path. Transfixed to the fire, Sasuke watched it dance like devils taunting their pray before swooping in for the kill.

"Something's not right here, people should be screaming in agony." Juugo murmured, shifting from on foot to another in nervousness.

"Haruno-san, I think we've been led into a trap. Oomph!" Karin started but was interrupted when she ran into some invisible force.

"The hell?" Suigetsu muttered and pushed against the unseen wall. Activating his sharingan, Sasuke sought out what was blocking their path. His eyes narrowed at the chakra barrier before him.

"Sakura, there's a barrier blocking our path. We need to dispel it to continue." Sasuke growled. He looked over his shoulder to the figure behind him, only to notice that she was not there anymore.

"Sakura?" He searched the surrounding area for her presence. Sasuke snarled when he found her on the other side of the barrier. Sakura was facing them, seeming hesitant, though not at all bothered about the wall of chakra. Sasuke could have ripped her throat out himself once it clicked that she was the one to set the barrier jutsu off. He hadn't even sensed that she had placed it before it was too late. Then again, Naruto had mentioned that Sakura was incredibly fast at releasing jutsu.

"What's the meaning of this Sakura?" He said evenly, though his eyes betrayed his anger. The tomoe of Sasuke's sharingan were spinning wildly, searching for a hole in the barrier. His eyebrows scrunched together when his frantic eyes found none. Focus now thrown back to the one holding the barrier, Sasuke growled fiercely at the impassive mask.

"Answer me damn it!"

"You will only get in the way," came the cold reply. A guttural snarl ripped through Sasuke's throat. Chidori blazing at full intensity, he flung himself at the chakra barrier and struck it. Ripples cascaded from the point at which he hit. Sasuke uttered another cry of fury and lashed out at the barrier again and again. Each effort was fruitless though for nothing could rip a hole into Sakura's masterful jutsu. Enraged, Sasuke continued his attack with more ferocity when Sakura turned away from them.

"Heh, I've never seen the pup so enraged before Itachi. Seems like this little kunoichi has some power outside of the battlefield. Ha!" All of team Hebi stilled at the voice. Eight figures stood menacingly behind Sakura.

"Hm, quite the reception I am graced with. It never entered my wildest dreams that I would be standing face to face with the entirety of the Akatsuki." Sakura drawled sarcastically. A coughing laugh was all she received.

"This one's got sense of humor on her, I like it." The blond Akatsuki member, who eerily reminded Sakura of her friend Ino, stated mirthfully. The man in the center of the group, presumably the leader, stepped forward as if to speak. His bright orange mane blew wildly about and seemed to be fire itself in the glow of the destruction around everyone. A glimmer of light cascaded off of his many piercings, giving a inhuman glow to his face. No emotion could be sensed from this man in his stance, face, or tone. The only thing that could even be possibly perceived as emotion was the feeling that he was above this world. His voice echoed off the buildings as he addressed kunoichi across from him.

"Haruno Sakura, or as most may know, the Demon of the Leaf. You are to join the ranks of the Akatsuki, whether by consent or by force. There is no refusing us. Now, come my dear, or face the wrath of a god." There was not doubting his words. Sakura bit her lip behind her mask, 'this going to be a tough fight.' Her silence was all that Pein needed for an answer.

"Very well then, by force it is." Sakura flew at them like a hellcat with its claws bared. Her fist smacked full force into ground and shattered it. A few of the Akatsuki stared in awe at the sheer power of this tiny woman. Using the temporary distraction, Sakura landed a kick to Kisame's shoulder. He grunted in pain as the bone broke under the force of her leg. She flipped off of him before the shark could retaliate. The madly swearing jashinist was next in her sights. Hidan grinned when he saw her lightning approach and swung his large scythe. Sakura elegantly jumped onto the hilt of the blade and ran towards its wielder. Expecting a blow to the head, Hidan attempted to fling her off his weapon. However, with the speed of a demon, Sakura came at him with a knee to the stomach causing Hidan to double over at her attack. With her monstrous strength, she sent his jaw into his skull. A spray of blood covered Sakura's torso as she watched Hidan slump over, incapacitated for the time being. Though she did not have long before she was attacked again. Bombs rained down on Sakura's head, exploding all around her. Nimbly she dodged to the best of her ability. The second the bombs stopped, Sakura threw another punch at the ground and shouldered a boulder in her arms. Deidara's clay bird in the sky expertly weaved in and out of the large projectiles being flung at him. Growling that her attack was going no where fast, Sakura racked her brain for a strategy. 'Shit, shit, shit! Calm down Sakura, you can defeat that damn bomber. You just have to fight long range,' her brain screamed. Though her panic was quickly forgotten when an idea popped into her mind. With the chakra control that even a seasoned veteran would be jealous of, Sakura created long strings of chakra from her fingers. She sharpened them to the edge of a blade and made them too thin for the eye to see. Her smirk was hidden behind her mask when Diedara's face contorted into panic once his bird started to fall to pieces. His hands flew up to his throat as her chakra strings wrapped around and cut off his air way. Sakura flung him to the ground. He landed with grunt and dust flying around him. Deidara struggled to get up before Sakura was there with an all to familiar taijutsu.

"Shishi Rendan!" Sakura screamed as she pummeled Deidara into oblivion. Sasuke's eyes widened when she yelled his own taijutsu technique. His gaze could not be ripped from the wild fighting style of his former teammate. The way she tore through the Akatsuki one by one was hypnotizing, and he was all to willing to watch. His blue haired teammate whistled appreciatively.

"Damn, you left_ that_ for Orochimaru? Man card revoked!" Suigetsu chuckled. Karin swiftly decked him in the mouth, effectively shutting him up. Sakura continued to fly around the battlefield from one opponent to the next. The shark nin had managed to approach her with meager one armed attacks that Sakura's lithe form easily dodged. Though she barely escaped the tiny paper like daggers thrown her way in the midst of her fight. Distracted by the attack, Kisame took the opening and swung full force at the devilish kunoichi. It hit true to its mark, flinging Sakura quite a few meters from which she was once standing. She skidded across the ground and then readied for the attack from Kisame she knew was coming. His giant sword slammed down onto her arm held up in defense. The two struggled in a match of strength, each being a behemoth in that particular fight. Seemingly locked evenly, Samehada's spikes grew and dug into Sakura's arm. She grunted at the pain and started to waiver. Seeing her weakness, Kisame chuckled and continued his attack with renewed strength. 'If I keep this up, I'll lose,' Sakura quickly concluded. She used his weight against him and slipped underneath the sword before crashed into herself. With his awkward stance, Kisame stumbled forward into Sakura's vicious kick aimed for his jaw. He staggered backwards unable to defend himself from her next attack.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sakura screamed as the flames ripped through her throat and out of her mouth. The giant fireball cascaded its way towards Kisame who braced himself for impact.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu." The words rang in Sakura's ears, the cold voice made her skin crawl. She turned to the jutsu's wielder who stood impassively only a few meters away. A dark chuckle escaped Sakura's throat.

"You, I have wanted to fight for a long time Uchiha." Came Sakura's venomous words.

"I too have wished to dance with death for some time kunoichi." His deep voice sliced through air like a knife, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

"Then come, let us dance." Sakura threw off her shredded cloak since it would only hinder her. Steadily, they started to walk towards each other, but their pace turned into an all out sprint. In their meeting, the taijutsu battle that ensued could only be seen with sharingan. Each attack was quickly dodged and countered by the other, for both were used the their opponent's fighting style. Sakura's brutish and strong attacks were easily expelled by Itachi, who was used to sparring with Kisame whose strategy was similar to the small female's. Though Sakura's flexible form and years of training with a sharingan user could easily anticipate Itachi's quick and nimble attacks.

"Your fighting style is unusual, I like it." Sakura panted in between attacks.

"A compliment coming from some one as yourself is a high honor." Itachi grunted, he too being occupied with the fight.

"Why thank you." As the battle continued, Itachi was quickly beginning to over power the tiny woman. A cold command came from the center of the clearing.

"Itachi, end this." Sakura's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the words. Itachi caught her arm as it was coming down upon him and twisted it behind her head. His other hand shot at her throat and latched a collar that was hidden away in his cloak onto Sakura. She fell to the ground when Itachi forcibly kneed her in the back of the legs. He straddled her hips, putting his weight fully upon her. In a last ditch attempt to free herself, Sakura's free arm swung around to punch Itachi in the side. He easily caught it and pinned her arm to the ground. She struggled against him, her spirit unbroken. Pein appeared effortlessly in front of them.

"On her knees." He demanded. Itachi roughly gripped her arms and forced Sakura into position. An animalistic snarl left Sakura's throat as Pein approached her. Once close enough, He punched her across the face. A sickening crack echoed through every ear. Shattered, pieces of Sakura's ANBU mask fell from her face. Darkly, Sakura chuckled and spit out a bit of blood.

"Heh, you have to pin me down so you can strike me? Some shinobi you are." A snarl came from the blue haired Akatsuki member across the clearing. Pein raised his hand to silence them.

"Your words ring hollow kunoichi, I am a god. The petty honor of a shinobi is meaningless to me." He grabbed a hold of her face, turning it towards his own.

"Do you surrender?" Sakura's eyes narrowed and she spat blood in his face.

"Never." She growled. Pein's eyes turned towards Itachi, silently commanding him. The collar on Sakura's neck buzzed to life, readying its sinister powers. Her eyes went wide in fear. She threw her head back and screamed the most chilling sound that could make the strongest of ninja shake in fear. All of team Hebi visibly blanched. Sasuke snarled in fury.

"SAKURA!" Her screams of agony drowned out his yell. Pein turned on his heel to the other Akatsuki members.

"You may stop now Itachi. We are leaving." Sasuke watched in horror as the barrier dissipated and the Akatsuki, with Sakura in tow, disappeared. He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

"What do we do now Sasuke?" Juugo asked warily. Suigetsu jumped up in determination.

"We go after them duh! Come on, they can't be that far."

"No." Sasuke's voice rang quietly. Suigetsu huffed.

"And why the hell not?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, we have to go to Naruto." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache approached. He stood and faced the direction of the leaf village in a silent command to his squad. They all nodded and hopped into the trees for travel.

* * *

"What do you mean the Akatsuki have Sakura?" The Hokage growled. Sasuke and his team stood at stiff attention in Naruto's office. Sleep was evident in Naruto's eyes and his hair was splayed wildly having just come from bed.

"How the hell did this happen?" The anger was evident in Naruto's voice.

"An ANBU came to Sakura's door in the night stating that the Akatsuki had attacked a farming village within the borders of our country and you had ordered Sakura to investigate with the possibility of engaging the enemy." Sasuke said evenly.

"I never sent an ANBU, nor did I hear of this attack."

"Then it was a trap!" Karin gasped. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued.

"When we arrived at said village, all buildings were ablaze though no sound of human life were heard. As my team observed this, Sakura laid a barrier justsu claiming," Sasuke visibly clenched his jaw, "that we would only get in her way. All of the Akatsuki then proceeded to appear within the barrier."

"_All_ of the Akatsuki? Kami this is bad." Naruto interjected.

"The leader of Akatsuki, Pein I believe, stepped forward telling Sakura that she was to join the Akatsuki whether by consent or by force. You know Sakura well enough to know how she answered." Naruto sighed.

"Yes, yes I do. Continue."

"Fighting ensued and Sakura managed to take out three of eight of the Akatsuki. Once she commenced battle with my brother. They were evenly matched, until the command came from Pein to end it. Itachi placed some form of device in the shape of collar on Sakura's throat and defeated her. You can figure out the rest." Sasuke concluded. Suigetsu shivered and muttered.

"The scream that came from Sakura when he activated that thing, it was fucking scary." Naruto's shoulders slumped at the thought of Sakura screaming in agony from torture. He made a quick hand sign and summoned two ANBU into his office.

"Go rouse Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, and Kakashi Hatake. They will be needed for this mission. As for your team Sasuke, gather what ever necessary supplies you need for this journey and report back to me in three hours. You are dismissed!" The ANBU disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke's team quickly left the office, but Sasuke lingered. Naruto eyed him.

"Is there anything else Sasuke?"

"What about you? Aren't you going?" Naruto grinned his foxy smile.

"Well of course teme! This is Sakura-chan we're talkin' about!"

* * *

A groan echoed in the darkly lit room. The kunoichi slowly sat up and gripped her head in her hands. She blinked warily, taking in her surroundings. Noticing the chain and collar around her neck that tethered her the bed, it dawned upon her everything that had happened. She growled into the darkness. Her head whipped around at the sound of a dark chuckle coming from the corner of the room. Red eyes glowed, and pale skin shown in the light. He sat in a leather chair casually observing her on the bed. Slowly he stood and sauntered towards the bed. She stiffened at his approach. Nonchalantly he leaned on the bed post protruding from the frame. Her viridian eyes narrowed.

"I didn't know you had a kinky side Uchiha." She muttered, prodding at the chain around her neck. He chuckled with mirth. With the grace of a feline and strength of a predator, Itachi pinned her to the bed. Sakura's mouth gaped and her eyes widened at his sudden movement. His eyes were dark as he growled devilishly.

"I'll show you kinky kunoichi."

* * *

Please follow and review! :)


	4. Stage 4: Acceptance

**4 - Stage Four: Acceptance**

A strange heat started to pool in Sakura's abdomen. It was white hot and it made her muscles clench. All she could do was pant as the heat continued to grow. Her back arched, she was coming to the edge. But it stopped escalading, her body screamed for release. Sakura whimpered and ground her hips in to the body above her looking for any thing that could satisfy her. His hot breath fanned over her neck as he chuckled.

"Do you need release, kunoichi?" His deep, velvety voice tickled her ear. She slowly nodded her head and sensually ground her hips into his. A deep rumble came from his chest, almost like a growl, and latched his sinful lips to her neck. She gasped has he sucked and nipped at her creamy neck. His tongue swirled around the blaring red mark he had created. He lightly nibbled on her ear.

"Tell me kunoichi, have you ever been touched by a man before?" His eyes gazed into the depths of her viridian orbs. He could see the conflicting emotions in them, part of her wanting to give in and the other resisting whole heartedly. Her eyes were hypnotizing. The very depths of her soul could be seen through those beautiful orbs. Itachi continued to search, completely lost in them. Their faces slowly drew closer as he stared enraptured by her. Both of their eyes slowly slid shut when their lips met. A spark flew when they came together. No longer willing to hold back, Itachi wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her flush with him. Their kiss became more intense, both yearning to find something that could fix their broken souls. Their tongues danced a heated rhythm in passion, not trying to dominate each other, only to be together. They broke apart, gasping for air. The two stared at each other eyes wide in wonder and incredulous. Immediately they passionately kissed each other again. Itachi's hands quickly ripped off the ANBU vest and shirt Sakura was wearing. He broke the kiss to trace his tongue down her neck and into the valley of her breasts. She mewled at the sensation of his actions. He grabbed the front of her bra with his teeth and yanked on it harshly. His eyes greedily took in her bare flesh before he descended upon them with a hungry mouth. Sakura gasped and brought her hands to his hair. Her blunt nails raked through his silky locks as he continued to suck and nip at her breast. He growled at her in pleasure when she scratched his back through his shirt. He quickly got rid of the offending clothing and threw it somewhere in the room. Sakura's eyes took in his well muscled torso. His smooth skin had few traces of faint scars from his line of work. Her gaze continued down those delectable abs and to the rim of his pants hiding what she truly wanted to see. Itachi didn't give her time to linger before he ripped her own pants off leaving her in nothing but a simple pair of panties. He chuckled at her choice in underwear.

"White? So innocent." His hands quickly grabbed the edge of said panties and slowly slipped them off. She laid bare for only his eyes to see. The fact that he was the only one to over see or touch her made Itachi want to take her even more. He quickly shook out of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers. He started to take them off but a dainty hand stopped him. He looked down at Sakura with eyes wide.

"Let me." She whispered. He watched as her hands slowly pulled down the last piece of clothing on his body. Her eyes widened when she saw how large he was. He grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed down to the bed. He lined himself with her waiting sex. He gazed into her eyes one last time before he pushed himself in.

* * *

Sasuke growled. It had been a total of five hours since he had spoken to Naruto. Yet, here he was, waiting at the gate for the annoying blond Hokage who had seemed so adamant about getting Sakura back from the Akatsuki. Kakashi had even shown up on time but no, Naruto had to be fifteen minutes late. Fifteen minutes and thirty nine seconds to be exact. Yes, he was counting. Sasuke sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. 'I shouldn't be so nervous,' he thought, 'Sakura isn't the same weak kunoichi of team seven I used to know.' Trying to get himself distracted, Sasuke turned his focus towards his teammates. Karin and Suigetsu were arguing, again, and Juugo was staring off into space as usual. The Nara was asleep on the ground and Hyuuga was silently glaring at his arguing teammates. Sasuke felt a hand upon his shoulder. Turning towards the person who had placed said hand, he met the gaze of a thoughtful Kakashi.

"You don't need to worry so much Sasuke. Sakura will be fine." His lone eye crinkled as he smiled from underneath his mask. Though Sasuke could tell that Kakashi didn't believe his own words and was worrying just as much as he was. Sasuke sighed.

"Tell me about her." He said simply.

"Hm?" Kakashi asked, slightly bewildered.

"Tell me about Sakura." Kakashi gave a sigh. He scratched his chin as he thought of a tale about Sakura that would appease the young Uchiha. The perfect story came to his mind.

"Well, there was this one time-"

"Sorry, I'm late! There was kitten stuck in a tree and I just had to…" Sasuke glared at the obnoxiously loud Hokage.

"Shut up dobe, you're just as bad as Kakashi." Shikamaru yawned and lifted himself from the ground. He dusted his pants off and turned lazily towards the group. He sighed at the antics of his squad mates. The lazy genius noticed he was being ignored by all but Kakashi, who turned to him.

"What do you suggest for our strategy as mission tactician, Shikamaru?" All eyes had turned to Shikamaru since Kakashi spoke. 'Damn it, I hate being the center of attention,' he thought.

"In my opinion, the best way to recover Sakura would to stage a four part infiltration of the Akatsuki base. The four parts will be firstly a diversion unit in the front of the base to take the main part of the distraction and the bulk of the Akatsuki forces. Two infiltration slash distraction teams will enter the base from the sides to destroy them from the inside out. If one of these two teams happen across Sakura, then they are to perform immediate exfill. The fourth team will be composed of one person to be a recovery unit. That person has to stealthily enter the base and recover Sakura and then protect her as they retreat. Once we have possession of Sakura we are to hastily retreat, because they are sure to come after us. We will assign positions later. Any questions?" All were silent as they stared at Shikamaru who just sighed and slouched against the wall behind him. The team turned to depart but an all to familiar voice rang down street halting them.

"And where do you guys think you are going with out me?" Naruto's face brightened and he swung his arms out in welcoming, almost hitting Neji in the face in the process.

"Baa-chan! You're coming to rescue Sakura with us!" The busty blond briskly walked towards the group in effort to catch up to them.

"You're damn right I am. Nobody kidnaps my apprentice and gets away with it."

"Haha! Alright! Operation rescue Sakura-chan, let's head out!" Naruto wildly pumped his fists and sped off through the gates.

"Naruto, you don't even know which direction to go!" Kakashi yelled weakly after the excited Hokage. Sasuke patted his sensei on the shoulder.

"He'll realize that soon enough, let's go." He nodded. Sasuke turned to the rest of the recovery team and signaled for them to follow him. The group quickly disappeared into the branches of the trees on their way towards the Akatsuki base.

* * *

When Sakura woke, she was alone in the bed. She reached over to where she last saw Itachi's body and felt for his warmth. It was cold. Her throat clenched and her eyes burned. 'No, do not get emotional.' Sakura told herself. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. Tearing off the covers, Sakura made her way towards the edge of the large mattress in hopes to find her clothing. She dangled her foot daintily on the end of the bed. For a second she pondered if the floor would be cold.

"I would not do that if I were you." Her head snapped at the voice that made her spine shiver. Her large doe eyes stared into his with curiosity.

"Why not?" She asked innocently. A deep chuckle reverberated through the room. With long, quick strides, he made his way towards her. He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb along her bee stung lips. She leaned into his touch, clasping her own hand around his. Dark eyebrows quirked at her response, he had not expected her to be in amiable mood. He brought his hand down and fingered the cold metal collar around her neck.

"This would make it hurt a lot if you exited this bed." Sakura paled slightly at his words, recalling the intense pain that encompassed her entire body when he had first activated it. He brought his fingers back to her heart shaped face and caressed it. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. His lips murmured.

"Why are you not angry with me? I have taken everything from you."

"I never had anything to take in the first place. I'm just a broken shell resigned to her fate." He pulled back and stared into her eyes. They yielded emotions so intense that contradicted her words.

"You are lying." He stated simply. Fury sparked in her beautiful orbs.

"You know not of my soul Uchiha." She spat.

"I know very well kunoichi. I see into those hypnotizing depths and all that they hold. A fire is in there fighting to stay alive and you keep dumping water onto it. Why is that?" He mused. Her eyes stung as his words hit true.

"That fire never had a chance. It has been snuffed with every failure, death, and drug that I filled myself with."

"You think too lowly of yourself kunoichi." She looked up at him with a glare.

"You've never been weak! You, a prodigy, the Uchiha clan heir, a bloody sex god! You know nothing of being weak. You may say I think to little of myself, but I know very well how utterly broken and weak I am." His eyes stared into hers unbelieving.

"You don't know what you are." He stated.

"What?" Sakura hissed.

"You honestly have no idea what you hold inside of you, amazing." Itachi whispered.

"What the fuck are you talking about Uchiha?" Sakura snarled at him.

"You will know soon enough kunoichi. You must be quick, leader is coming to speak with you." Sakura growled but conceded to him. Itachi tossed her clothes that were askew upon the floor towards her. She hastily slipped them on just as the door opened to the menacing leader of the Akatsuki flanked by his blue haired angel.

"I trust your stay has been one of comfort my dear Haruno-san, yes?" Pein glanced knowing in the direction of Itachi.

"As pleasant as one could be when being forced against her will." Sakura seethed. Pein's partner took a step forward and growled in warning. Sakura's eyes narrowed. 'Bitch I will take you down even if I am tied to this bed,' she thought angrily. Pein's hand stopped his subordinate and shot her a warning look. He turned back to Sakura.

"I hope that you will come into this organization peacefully, I do not wish to continue to torture you." Sakura paled knowing exactly what he was referring to. She sighed for she saw no other option. She would attempt suicide but they would be watching her to closely for that. Escape would be hopeless, seeing as she was currently chained to a bed with no way out. Slowly, Sakura nodded her head.

"I will give you no more trouble and join you." Pein showed no expression, as if he had predicted this was the outcome.

"Good. Now, there is the matter of your, ah, attachment to that drug you engineered." Sakura bristled at what he was insinuating.

"What of it?" She growled.

"You need to get rid of it. No one in Akatsuki is allowed to have a crutch. It is unacceptable behavior." Pein stated blankly. He turned towards the door before Sakura could argue. He looked at Itachi.

"Uchiha, a word." Itachi simply nodded his head and followed the pair out of the room. They walked down the hall untill Sakura was out of hearing range. Pein then turned abruptly and faced Itachi.

"You were not supposed to have sex with her. You know of her importance in our mission Uchiha." He said bluntly. Itachi blinked, unfazed.

"I apologize for my behavior leader-sama."

"I do not care if this attachment with The Mother continues, just so long as it does not interfere with our plans."

"Yes leader-sama."

* * *

Please favorite and review!


	5. Stage 5: Bliss

**5 - Stage 5: Bliss**

When Itachi returned to the room he shared with Sakura, he found her staring dejectedly at the ceiling. Her pale skin lacked it's normal glow, instead it seemed thin and transparent. The shine of her hair was dimmed and the spark in her viridian eyes was gone. The passion that he had so closely seen on the battle field and in bed had disappeared from her being. Sakura's words came out at such a pitiful whisper that his ears strained to hear.

"Have I sold my soul to the devil?" A shallow sigh escaped Itachi's lips. Slowly, he made his way towards the bed on which she sat. The bed creaked from his added weight. She flinched as he scooted closer to her and started tracing circles on the small of her back. Though she quickly relaxed and it was his turn to stiffen when she laid her head on his shoulder. Sakura sighed. She looked up at him through what Itachi quickly decided were deliciously long lashes curiously.

"Why do you treat me this way?" In Itachi's mind that translated to,_ I thought that was a one night stand_. His gaze met her own. For a moment, all the world around them disappeared. It was just the two of them.

"The moment I met you, I knew you were mine." Her eyes widened in surprise. A swirl of emotion passed through them with a spark of curiosity as Itachi watched fully enraptured. He leaned down and lightly kissed her nose. His deep voiced rumbled as he continued.

"It was so selfish of me, to want you. I hated myself, you, the world, everything because I knew I could never have you." Itachi quickly caught her mouth in a soft kiss before she could speak. They stayed like that for some time, just reveling in the feeling of each other's simple romance. When they broke apart, Itachi sighed and buried his chin in the crook of her neck.

"I watched you with bated breath as you became a woman of strength. I waited to see what those feelings for my brother-" Itachi was interrupted by a guttural growl from Sakura.

"I want him dead." She said with vehemence. A chuckle rumbled through Itachi's chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap. She turned around in his hold, effectively straddling his hips. Itachi chuckled again seeing the glare on her face. He quickly kissed her down turned lips.

"That much I could tell when you battled him. My Ouoto stood no chance against those raging fists of yours." Sakura murmured in agreement as she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his shoulder. Silently, she nudged him to continue.

"When Pein gathered us to force you into joining the Akatsuki, I was hypnotized by the way you so viciously destroyed the others one by one. Once we commenced in battle, it took all of my strength not to have my way with you right then and there." A scarlet blush streaked upon Sakura's face at his words. She gasped slightly when she felt Itachi's hot mouth latch upon her throat with a passionate suck. His teeth nipped at her flesh and his tongue glided upon her milky flesh. He detached with quiet pop and stared unabashed at the mark that he created. Sakura was panting slightly, she decided to dare look at his face. His eyes were dark and half lidded, a smirked graced his lips. His voice made her spine shiver.

"Once we returned to the base, one provocation was all I needed to set me off after years of waiting. That kinky chain that you so graciously pointed out was all it took." Itachi grasped the back of her head and passionately kissed Sakura. Their lips were a frenzy of dominance in which Itachi won. They broke apart gasping for breath. The look in Sakura's eyes held such a seriousness that his blood ran cold for a second. She looked him strait in the eye and asked him a question.

"Would you have stopped if I had asked you to?" Itachi felt a pang in his chest, saddened and slightly insulted at her suggestion of such a thing.

"I would never have forced you." He whispered with sincerity. Sakura searched his eyes for the truth and was pleased when she found it. Why she should believe him, she was not sure, but she did. Content, she snuggled into him once again and sighed.

"I can never return your feelings you know."

"I never expected you to, just to accept them."

"I'm only using you to ease the ache of my broken soul."

"If that's what you want, I will give it to you." They stared at each other in silence weighing each other's words. Sakura gazed into Itachi's onyx eyes, becoming lost in their intense gaze. The infinite darkness reflected passion solely directed at her. The thought pleased her, to have an incredibly handsome man all to herself. A loud grumble echoed through the room. The moment lost, Sakura looked down at her stomach indifferently.

"How long have I been here since the confrontation?" She asked monotonously. Another gurgle sounded. Itachi lightly kissed her jaw, sighing to himself. Instead of answering her question, his eager lips captured her mouth in a searing kiss. His tongue slid across her lips, asking for a dance with her own. Her mouth parted, allowing him entrance. Sakura groaned when the hot muscle tasted her mouth, flavoring all of her. Itachi knew he had become even more addicted to her, she tasted like milk and honey. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Another grumble of hunger escaped her stomach. Sakura giggled as Itachi sighed and nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"Sex after lunch, breakfast, whatever the hell time it is?" She asked, mirth shining in her eyes. Itachi growled but released his hold on her. She rolled her eyes at his impatience. The jingle of the chain reminded her that she was still tethered to the bed. Itachi observed her eyeing the object of her imprisonment with disdain.

"How the hell does this thing come off any way?" Sakura growled. Itachi simply stroked her hair and smirked.

"I kind of like the idea of you tied to the bed." A deep rumble came through Itachi's chest as he chuckled at the look that Sakura gave him. Childishly, Sakura stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. She was quickly caught in a searing kiss that left her breathless. His velvet smooth voice made her spine shiver.

"Keep acting like that and lunch will be the last thing on your mind." He growled. Sakura squeaked when he pinned her to the bed faster than her eyes could see. His eyes were dark and he gave an air of a predator. A devilish smirk spread across his lips.

"Though I would be the first person to tell you that life is short, eat dessert first." Sakura's eyes widened. His rumbling voice made her mind go blank.

"And I have decided that you are dessert."

* * *

The team had left Konoha sixteen hours ago. They had been traveling nonstop save for a twenty minute break half way through. Sasuke's team was exhausted to say the least. His own legs were screaming at him in strain, but he chose to ignore it. Naruto, even at his break neck pace, seemed tired. When Naruto announced they should stop for the time being, every one groaned in appreciation. Sasuke observed how his own team flopped to the ground below them. The leaf nin also seemed to throw themselves to the nearest tree or grassy patch. Tsunade grumbled as she massaged her sore calf muscles.

"Should've never let that brat join ANBU. His crazy stamina only increased because of it." Sasuke sighed and leaned up against the nearest tree trunk as he listened to everyone's grumbling. He closed his and let his mind wander. The color of his life was black. He wanted to let himself get swallowed up by feelings of anger and revenge but a bright light stopped him. Sasuke stared at the light, it was pink. _Sakura_. His thoughts abruptly turned to his ex-teammate. When he had last seen her before he left the village she was just a small, annoying girl that he held no real care for. His brief encounter with her at one of sound bases only confirmed that she was still nothing. The next time he came in contact with her was when she completely and utterly kicked his ass, much to his displeasure. His mind quickly traveled to the time that he saw her in the door way of his child hood home. A small, thin towel was the only thing that covered her newly curvaceous body. His eyes couldn't help but follow the water droplets that glided down each dip and contour of her pale skin. Then that dream, oh how he remembered that dream. Never before had he wanted so much to go straight into her room ravish her so completely.

"Uchiha!" Sasuke's head snapped up at the calling of his name. His eyes settled on former Hokage and narrowed slightly seeing the glare she was giving him.

"Are you ready stop day dreaming and start talking tactics?" He slowly nodded. Tsunade huffed and motioned for him to join her across the clearing. Naruto, Kakashi, and Shikamaru all moved from their previous positions and joined them. Sasuke's voice came out clipped.

"We need to determine positioning for our infiltration of the Akatsuki base." Kakashi spoke next.

"Agreed. It's best we determine by individual strengths so that each team is balanced appropriately for their task." The group nodded in understanding. Shikamaru quickly analyzed and gave a basic description.

"The main diversion team should have the majority of our heavy hitters as well as our support team members. The infiltrator teams should be pairs of shinobi that compliment each other and are quick working. Though I am uncomfortable with it, the recovery team should be one man with exceptional tracking skills." Naruto nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan." The others all nodded in agreement.

"My team will take the infiltration units. Suigetsu and Karin would balance each other out and Juugo and I work well together." Sasuke stated monotonously.

"As much as I want to be the one to recover Sakura, my fists and medical technique would best suit the diversion team. Really, Kakashi should be the one to be the recovery unit. His tracker dogs would provide the best possible chance at finding Sakura." Tsunade commented.

"I accept that position."

"Then the rest of us will go on the diversion team. Any one have a problem with that?" Shikamaru drawled. He looked at everyone's faces as each stayed silent. He sighed and lifted himself up from the group.

"Then it's settled. Uchiha, do you have an estimated time of arrival?" All eyes turned to Sasuke.

"The last source of information I had received on the whereabouts of my brother gave an approximation of anywhere between a half a week to a whole month. The only clue of direction I have is that they are more than likely located along the shore of lightning, somewhat close to kirikagure." A unison sigh of disparage came through the group.

"I guess that's the best we can do for now. Who's going to take first watch?" Naruto asked. Both Sasuke and Kakashi spoke at the same time.

"I will." They turned towards each other with an eyebrow raised. Tsunade watched them with a small smile on her face.

"Why don't you two share the first watch? I'm sure you guys have some catching up to do." Kakashi's one visible eye crinkled and wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck, pulling him into a head lock.

"Haha, we sure do! It's been, what, a good six years since I've spent some quality time with Sasuke. You guys go ahead and pitch your tents and get some sleep, we'll wake someone up when it's time to change shifts." Kakashi waved them off chuckling to himself. The young man whose airway he was currently blocking by his iron head lock paled slightly. The rest of the group smirked but quickly left for the desperate need of sleep. Kakashi turned his crinkled eye towards a nearly passed out Sasuke.

"So, Sasuke, tell me how your life has been since you joined that vile snake?" A heavy sigh came between Sasuke's gasps of breath, 'this is going to be a long night.'

* * *

Sakura lay panting in the after glow of their fierce love making. Itachi was beside her, ghosting his fingers along the curve of her side. His sinful lips lightly kissed her neck and shoulder, leaving her skin burning in pleasure in their wake. She could almost hear him humming in contentment. Turning towards him, a small smile graced her lips.

"You're insatiable." His deep chuckle tingled her spine. He laid a small kiss on her lips. His eyes were filled with mirth and his lips turned in sexy smirk. Sakura swore that her heart stopped for a second.

"Only for you, my queen." Sakura turned scarlet at his words. His humming made her feel lighter than air. The roaring growl of her stomach was the only thing that brought her down to earth. A look of amusement graced Itachi's face.

"Hm, what was that about lunch?" Sakura chuckled herself.

"I believe it was that you would much rather have dessert before it and then proceeded to ravish me like never before."

"Yes, that sounds about right." The continuous rumbling of her stomach only added to the anxiousness that Sakura felt to get some food.

"Itachi, can you please unchain me so we can get some food? It feels like I haven't eaten in forever." Sakura whined. He quickly kissed her forehead and then reached behind her neck. Using two chakra laden fingers, Itachi sliced through the thick chain like paper. Sakura breathed happily, feeling like a large weight was lifted off her shoulders. Though she noticed that the circlet was still wrapped around the column of her throat. Her fingers flitted up to the cold metal, touching it nervously.

"Can't this come off too?" Itachi sighed.

"Pein wants to keep it on until he is sure of your loyalty." She snorted.

"Please, it would be suicide for me to try to escape." Itachi slowly stood up, and gathered some clothing from his closet. Disappointedly, Sakura watched his pale skin disappear behind the cloth. His deep voice echoed through out the room.

"Come, let us find you some clothing to cover you." Sakura glared playfully at him.

"It's your fault for ripping them to shreds."

"They were in the way of what I wanted." She rolled her eyes.

"Insatiable man."

"Only for you, my queen."

* * *

Please Review and Favorite! :)


	6. Stage 6: Raging Torrents

**6 - Stage Six: Raging Torrents**

Five pairs and one extra of cold, hard eyes stared at Sakura as soon as she entered the kitchen with Itachi. A mix of respect, anger, and curiosity shown threw the faces of members before her. The atmosphere was thick with testosterone and aggression. Sakura jumped at the sound of a chair loudly scraping across the floor. One of the Akatsuki members, whom Sakura identified as the man named Kukuzu, had stood up with huff.

"Bunch of egotistical bastards, you're paying for anything you break." He grumbled and quickly left the room. Sakura let out the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She composed her face into a hard glare and swept her gaze around the room. A low, guttural growl rumbled through her throat in warning. Itachi looked down at the little woman, slightly amused by her antics. His large hand brushed against her back and lightly pushed her in the direction of the refrigerator. Animosity instantly forgotten in the back ground of hunger, Sakura eagerly rushed towards the promise of food. She threw open the door in her way and searched fervently for one thing only,_ meat_. A small giggle of pleasure came from the ravenous kunoichi when she found what she was looking for. Itachi quirked a dark eye brow when he saw her pull one of the largest steaks he has ever seen from the fridge. The many bottles and food paraphernalia jingled around with the slam of the door. Though when Sakura proceeded to rip and eat the _raw_ steak like an animal, all of the Akatsuki present in the room's eyes widened. 'Oh kami,' was all Itachi could think once she started making sighs and moans as she ravished the side of beef. His pants seemed suddenly too tight and this room too damn hot. He couldn't help but turn slightly pink when she started to lick and suck the taste of blood and meat off her dainty fingers, taking a sick pleasure in it. Itachi could tell he wasn't the only one effected by Sakura's unintentional seduction. The other members were shifting and squirming uncomfortably in their seats, their anger long forgotten. In a band of criminals and psychopaths, watching her eat raw meat and then lick the blood off her fingers was a sight to behold. A content mewl came from Sakura as she finished off the last piece. Her eyes turned to Itachi, who was leaning against the wall looking slightly flushed.

"Is there anymore Ita-kun?" She purred seductively. In a flurry of black and red, all of the men who were sitting at the table promptly scattered from the room. Sakura stared after them bewildered.

"What the hell is their problem?" Itachi chuckled, amused at how she was seemingly unaware of her effect on men. The aura she poured out, each small movement of her body, her scent even rolled waves of seduction effortlessly. Her wide viridian eyes gazed up into his own. She was only curiously trying to snap him out of his revelry, but his vision saw her eyes widen in pleasure as he took her the first time. Sakura gulped when she watched his eyes darken and cloud over in lust.

"Ita-kun?" She whimpered. A predatory smirk slid across his features. His long legs easily cleared the distance between them in two steps. Sakura took a step back only to find herself pinned against the table. She squeaked when he effortlessly lifted her rump onto the table. Her face turned scarlet as his sinfully delicious lips attached themselves to her jugular and began to suck viciously. His roaming hands found their way to her breasts under her shirt. He pinched and teased her hardened buds causing her to moan. Panting, Sakura growled.

"Itachi! We cannot do this here! What if some one were to- EIP!" Sakura yelped when Itachi entered her suddenly. When he had gotten her pants down and underwear off, she could not remember, but currently she did not care as Itachi started his relentless pace pounding into her. At first, her moans were soft and breathy, but as he only continued faster and harder, Sakura's screams of pleasure echoed down the halls. Itachi's own grunts and growls were lost in her wails. Her insides were coiling tighter and tighter with each deep seated thrust. Sakura could feel her walls clamping and constricting with the white hot brand of fire building quickly in her womb. Itachi's pace became erratic and broken as he was nearing the edge himself. He rammed all the more hard, wanting to find his release. Sakura saw stars as the tightly wrapped coil snapped and released a tidal wave of pleasure. She screamed his name as she orgasmed. He himself shuddered at her tightness and released himself within her. They stood there panting, brains not quite computing after such a high. Both stiffened once they sensed that they were no longer alone. Pein walked through the kitchen nonchalantly, not even sparing them a glance, and grabbed a mug from the cupboard. Itachi and Sakura's throats were dry as they watched him act like nothing had happened. The leader reached for the coffee pot sitting on the counter and poured himself some of the dark liquid. Their breath was caught in their throats. Quietly, he scooped two spoonfuls of sugar into his drink and then turned as to leave. His deep murmur came from the lip of his cup.

"I would prefer it that you not have sex on the kitchen table in the future."

"Yes sir." Itachi replied indifferently. Pein took a sip of his cup and sighed. He started to walk out of the room. Once he got into the doorway, he turned and looked over his shoulder at them.

"Please, do clean up the mess once you are done."

"Yes sir." Itachi yet again answered. Once he was out of sight, Sakura sighed. She looked up at the virile male above her, a small glint of amusement in her eye.

"Well, that was one way to make an impression on the first day." A dark chuckle rumbled through Itachi's chest.

"Yes, indeed it was." Sakura sighed at the feeling of emptiness when he pulled out of her. She turned and looked at her ghastly reflection in the refrigerator door. She mulled over the thought of taking a shower. She smoothed her hair and righted her clothes. 'More food first,' was all she thought. Turning to the fridge, Sakura opened it and continued to search for more meat. She sighed contently once she found another chunk of beef to snack on. This time though, her noises were less vocal, much to Itachi's relief. He watched her intently as she consumed the raw meat greedily. His velvet voice caused her to stop once it cut through the room.

"Have you always eaten that way?" Sakura huffed and shoved the rest of the flank of beef in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed it quickly, trying to answer his question. She mused about it for a few seconds before she answered him.

"Not until recently, about two weeks ago actually. Come to think about it, I have been doing a lot of strange things lately. You know, other than being forced against my will to join the Akatsuki and having sex with Sasuke's brother." He quirked an eyebrow at her sarcastic response. Deciding to ignore her attitude he continued to question her.

"What other unusual behavior have you been experiencing?" She snorted.

"Are you my therapist now? The hell, might as well tell you, it's not like I'm gonna get out of here anytime soon. Well, for starters, all of my senses have greatly improved. Particularly in my sight, like bat sonar good." He chuckled.

"They're blind Sakura-hime." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, you know what I mean. Anyways, another thing was that I can cut through genjutsu." His eyebrows furrowed at her statement.

"Cut through genjutsu?"

"Yep. When you throw it at me I can see it and react fast enough to slice it with a chakra laden hand. It's a good thing you decided not to throw some of your crazy sharingan shit at me 'cause it would've been useless." She smirked cockily.

"Is their anything else?" She brushed a hand through her hair, pondering for a minute.

"Nope. Other than the animalistic eating tendencies, there hasn't been anything else. Of course, all of these side effects are from that drug I engineered, so I assume they will disappear when my addiction is cured. Which is going to be a bitch, ugh." Itachi snorted.

"Your so called super drug is nothing but an over hyped soldier pill on steroids. It is not the cause of these symptoms." Sakura growled dangerously at his words.

"You know nothing of which you speak of Uchiha." She spat venomously.

"Really now? Tell me, has any one else taken this drug? What has been their side effects?" Sakura stilled for a second, rolling the thought in her mind.

"No one else has taken this drug Sakura. How can you be so sure that your side effects are solely related to some medicine?" His voice hung in the air. She looked into his onyx eyes, confused.

"What else could it be?" A soft whisper was all that escaped her lips. Itachi opened his mouth to answer her but a dark laugh came from the door way.

"That you're nothing but psychopathic whore whose only existence is to give birth to the next tailed demon. Really though, it's mostly the fact you're a slut." A feral snarl ripped from both Itachi and Sakura's throats as their heads whipped around to face the offender. The dark figure loomed in the shadows of the archway. Their dark spiky hair stuck out through the shadows and blazing red eyes glowed in the darkness. They stepped forward into the light. His pale skin and sharp patrician features became clear, causing Sakura gasp in realization. Itachi growled and his eyes narrowed.

"Watch your words Madara, someone might actually succeed in killing you one day." He warned. Madara snorted.

"Don't waste your petty threats on my boy. You can't even fuck a woman right. If I was the one pleasuring that sweet pussy, she would have been screaming my name from the moment I touched her. The bijuu we would create would be the most powerful in existence." Before Itachi could retaliate, Sakura interjected.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Create a tailed demon?" Her eyebrows were tightly knit as she glared furiously at the tall man. He chuckled, mirth obvious in his eyes.

"He hasn't told you toy? You are The Mother. These rare breed of women's only purpose is to screw the strongest shinobi available and create the next tailed beast in the womb of their chakra. Pein only wanted you in the Akatsuki to add another bijuu to his collection." Sakura's angry fist flew at Madara lighting fast. He effortlessly dodged it. She slammed into the wall causing it to shatter. This caused Madara to chuckle.

"My, my, quite the violent little thing, aren't you? I wonder if you would show the same passion if I pounded you into the wall." Sakura tore around the throw a punch at his face. Itachi beat her to it though with a kunai pointed at his throat. His eyes were blazing crimson in fury and his body shaking in anger.

"She is my woman Madara, not your sex toy." Itachi harshly growled. The elder Uchiha licked his lips at the challnge.

"We'll see about that pup." Madara's ominous words hung in the air as he evaporated from their sight. Sakura let out an animalistic screech and lunged where he used to stand. She punched the ground, causing her knuckles to become bloody. Her feral growl echoed the room.

"Were his words true? Is there really the next bijuu growing inside me?" Itachi sighed, wishing that things had gone differently.

"Yes."

"Fuck!" She flew like a hellcat in rage destroying everything in her path. The walls, the table, the chairs, nothing was safe from her fury. Itachi stood impassive towards her anger. She turned towards him, snarling viciously.

"I will not be some whore to be played around with! I will not become this mother or whatever the hell it is."

"It's too late."

"What?" Sakura screamed.

"You were born The Mother Sakura, nothing can change that. Our joining has only sealed the deal." His words cut through her like swords into flesh. Her fury escalated to unprecedented heights. Her vision was red with relentless anger. Her screech shook the eardrums of entire base. She lunged for his throat, intending to kill him. Itachi ducked away from her attack, but instead caught her arm and pinned it behind her head. He used his weight against her, forcing her to the ground. She gnashed her teeth and struggled against him.

"Being The Mother the highest honor the Council of Summons can bestow upon a human. You are not some useless whore." His soothing words seemed to knock the fight out of her. Her snarls slowly turned to sobs as the emotions overwhelmed her.

"I don't want this," She choked out, "I don't want to be The Mother." Unwanted tears descended her face, wet trails in the wake of their paths. Itachi softly lift her up into his arms. His strong limbs cradled her sobbing figure. Messy pink hair slumped against his toned chest.

"Why me?" She pitifully whispered. His lips lightly kissed her forehead that was once poked fun at.

"That, my queen, is a question I cannot answer." He murmured. Sakura cuddled up against his warmth looking for comfort. They suddenly stiffened when they sensed another presence in the room. Pein grunted as he stepped over the wreckage of Sakura's rage. He turned towards the counter with the coffee pot, pouring himself another cup. He added two spoons of sugar and sipped it lightly. Facing the two once again, muttered as he made his way out the destroyed room.

"I would prefer if in the future you would not destroy the base." Sakura sighed.

"Yes sir."

"Please, do clean up this mess once you are done."

"Yes sir."


	7. Stage 7: Borderline Schizophrenia

**7 - Stage Seven: Borderline Schizophrenia**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" Was Sasuke's constant mantra as he weaved his way through the attacks of the lightning nin who was viciously pursuing him. Left, right, jump, duck. Nimbly he dodged the boulders that were flying at him from every direction. The earth would crackle when it broke apart and a stone come flying from it. All Sasuke could do was avoid being crushed like a small, insignificant bug while his opponent ardently attacked him from long distance. It made him growl that he was stuck with the only long distance fighter when he himself was a close range combatant! What he would give to have Sakura here right now to smash these boulders into tiny little dust specks so that he could watch with malicious glee when the enemy paled at his ineffective technique. Damn it! He didn't need Sakura here to defeat this pain in the ass, he could do it himself! Though Sasuke's empowering words were drowned quickly as he continued to dodge flying rocks. A particularly _large_ boulder slammed itself directly in front of Sasuke. He skidded to halt just a hair's breath away from slamming nose first into the obtrusion. Just as he turned to run in the opposite direction, another boulder came soaring at him.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cursed loudly. The irony of being stuck in between a rock and a hard place was just sickening as the hurtling rock came straight towards him at an unbeatable pace. Anger suddenly hit him harder than any stone could. He was _not_ dying this way. Sasuke Uchiha was not going to die being squished like an insect!

"Fuck that!" He growled harshly. Whipping out his katana faster than lightning itself, Sasuke sliced the boulder in half just before it smashed him. His sharingan were a blazing red in his fury. He was tired of playing fucking games. This particularly annoying ninja was going to die a slow and painful death. Sasuke spotted the dead man across the ruined field and smirked in unholy delight. Zeus would be jealous if he knew that Sasuke could move faster than he threw lightning. The enemy nin's head rolled off the neck that it had been attached mere milliseconds ago. His face didn't even contort to shock, he was dead before he could. Sasuke sighed when he heard the satisfying thump of a head hitting the ground. He sheathed his katana, not a drop of blood on it. Having been separated from the rest of the group, Sasuke made his way back to where they had been first attacked. The team had gotten close enough to edge of lighting to have come across a platoon of lightning shinobi. Given the past between kumogakure and konohagakure, the kumo ninja spotted their leaf headbands and immediately attacked. Sasuke had taken out about five of them before he was barraged by the boulder flinging ninja. For the safety of his teammates, Sasuke drew the fight away from the immediate vicinity and towards the nearby field. He then proceeded to get so fucking pissed off that he was just aching to slaughter the thorn in his side. Sasuke sighed. The stress and weariness of their travels was starting to grate his nerves. The team had been traveling for three days and had only now just gotten to the edge of lightning county. It would be another four or five days before they could reach the coast, only if they didn't get attacked along the way. With the fact that lightning hated the fire country with a burning passion, it was highly unlikely that they would not meet opposition. Besides, by the time they finally did arrive at the coast, they would have to search all along it to even find a faint trace of the akatsuki. That task alone could take months. The outlook looked bleak. Sasuke sighed at his depressing thoughts. He perked his head up slightly when he heard the rambunctious noise of Naruto and his teammates. Trudging his feet, Sasuke quietly walked into the clearing now clearly understanding what Naruto was rambling on about.

"It was so awesome Kakashi-sensei! There were like, twenty of them, and I was like, HELL YEAH! RASENGAN BIOTCHES! I completely and utterly kicked their asses and, and…"

Sigh…

* * *

Silent as a wraith, a hooded figure glided effortlessly into the darkly lit room. His presence always startled the man in which he met. The contact would jump and then rambunctiously laugh muttering about how he always just seemed to appear out thin air. Though as quickly as he laughed, with the same speed he would become serious. The man in which he met had his mouth set in a grim line. He folded his hands under his chin, almost in contemplative look. The silent figure knew what this gesture meant. It meant that business was going to be very serious. His gruff voice echoed slightly off the walls.

"What is the status of Sakura Haruno?" He knew, he just knew that was what this meeting was going to be about. His own deep voice reverberated throughout the room.

"She is fine." Grey eyebrows scrunched together.

"You know what I mean Itachi-san. What is the status of Sakura Haruno? Or more importantly The Mother?"

"Sakura Haruno is in perfect health. She has been forced against her will to integrate into the akatsuki, though she is surely still loyal to the village. Pein has me keeping a close eye on her."

"Itachi…" The older man growled out. His contact looked him directly in the eye, only something someone as powerful as him would do.

"Does she know?" Itachi sighed. He did not want to talk about this, but it was necessary information.

"Yes. She did not react well." Silence filled the room. It seemed that his contact was thinking about something.

"Has she, how can I put this delicately, been - activated - yet?" Itachi paused before answering.

"…Yes." His contact's eyebrows shot up.

"By whom?"

.

.

.

"Me." The silent awkwardness was so thick, Itachi could have easily cut it with his katana. His contact seemed to struggle with his words as his face contorted into a myriad of emotions. He coughed as he finally spoke up.

"That is, well umm, quite the development." A grin shot across his face, "So how was it?" Every time he had passionately made love to Sakura flashed through Itachi's mind. How her eyes captivated him, that cold metal chain tethering her to his bed, when he took her roughly on the table, his mind drifted through them all, reveling. He caught wind of what his contact was insinuating.

"You will not put her in one of those perverted books of yours, Jaraiya-san." The man's coughing laugh annoyed Itachi. He did not see what was so funny. Seeing Itachi's expression only made Jaraiya laugh harder. 'Mendoukusei…' was all that passed through Itachi's mind as the pervy sage continued to chuckle uncontrollably. He seriously wondered why he even met the man sometimes, but he knew it was for the sake of the village. Itachi's whole life was for the sake of the village. If he had to bear with an old perverted man, than so be it. All for the safety of the leaf village. Itachi snapped from his contemplating once he noticed Jaraiya's concerned gaze on him. Itachi sighed.

"I know what you are thinking and you know I can't come back." Jaraiya's rebuttal was immediate.

"But you are innocent! You are probably the most saintly shinobi the world has ever seen! Can't you just come home and set Sasuke straight instead of having this insane death wish?" He yelled exasperated.

"No. I will not deny him his revenge."

"Don't you think once he finds out what you actually did, it will crush him mentally? To know that his whole self proclaimed purpose was a sham?" Itachi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"He will _never_ find out the truth." He growled. Jaraiya threw his hands up in the air.

"What about Madara? He will manipulate your brother with some twisted truth and then he will attack Konoha! Itachi you need to do something about this!" The mention of Madara made Itachi's blood boil. He visibly stiffened and growled a low guttural noise. The sage noticed this right away.

"What has he done now?" Itachi's hand twitched in want to strangle something, or more specifically a someone who had the gall to even insinuate he would touch his woman.

"Madara has expressed his interest in Sakura." He spoke through clenched teeth. Jaraiya paled considerably at this information.

"We need to get her out of there **now**. It has become unsafe-"

"He will not touch my woman!" Itachi snapped. The older man was at a lose of words from his reaction. Silence hung in the air for quite a minutes. Jaraiya's gravely voice finally broke through.

"You care about her." He finally stated. Itachi bristled once again.

"You know as well as I do about the past between the Uchiha and The Mother. The Uchiha heir has always been the chosen one for The Mother, and you know it. As soon as I set my eyes on her, I knew I loved her, as is the relationship between the chosen one and The Mother. I have waited for a very long time to have her and now he wants to go and mess that up!" Itachi was panting after his tirade. Jaraiya's eye's were wide, having just seen a rare display of emotion from the so called emotionless Uchiha. Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a head ache coming on. He huffed slightly.

"So no, I don't care about her. I love her, very much." An emotionally spent Itachi flopped into the chair that was across from Jaraiya.

"How do you think she will react when Sasuke kills you?" The man's words caused Itachi to still.

"It hadn't crossed my mind." Jaraiya sighed.

"That surprises me, you usually think of everything. Let me tell you how she will react. She will-" A small buzz coming from Itachi's ring from the akatsuki interrupted the meeting. Itachi looked down at it indifferently. 'Strange, Pein isn't the one summoning me.' He thought. His eyes widened once he realized it was the collar around Sakura's neck notifying him that something was wrong with her.

"What is it?" Jaraiya asked, he sounded concerned as he observed Itachi's state.

"It's Sakura, something's wrong."

"Go. We will continue this next time we meet. You have given me more than enough information for the time being." Itachi nodded and disappeared in puff of smoke. The sage sighed, 'now to break the news to Naruto.' He thought. 'I better bring Yamato, he is not going to take this well.'

* * *

Her skin looked unhealthy due to its translucence. Bags drooped under her eyes and her hair seemed pale and thin. She shook as her body craved what it wanted very badly. Sakura stared into the mirror despairingly.

'His face…' Her mind whispered.

'I see his face…' Anger ripped through her like a hissing snake. Her lips curled into a snarl and her eyes narrowed into thin slits.

'How dare he show his face!' The mirror shattered under fist, but in her mind's eye the figure didn't disappear. A high pitched screech echoed through the entirety of the akatsuki base. She lunged at the hallucination, attempting to destroy it. It faded away in the debris of the wall that was once standing. Her quiet humming bounced off the walls, filling the void of silence. Her head snapped up at the voice calling to her.

"Sakura…" She giggled and danced along the halls, but it seemed to follow her.

"Sakura!" She stopped once her vision started to go fuzzy. Two realities blurred together like two radio stations being intercepted at the same time. In one she saw Itachi's face, her body shaking as he tried to wake her. The other were endless halls and rooms promising to hold her addiction in depths of their cores. She so desperately wanted to wonder through the maze but it was slowly fading away as the true reality of Itachi came crashing down on her. She finally opened her eyes to the man in front of her. She smiled softly and stretched, feeling like she had just woken up from a long cat nap.

"Good morning." She yawned. Despite her cheerful response, Itachi did not look happy.

"Sakura, you've been running around in a stupor in the middle of night going on and on about having to find 'it', whatever it may be. You then proceeded to scream like a banshee and destroy half the base. The rubble nearly killed you." She just giggled at his seriousness. She reached up and flicked his nose.

"But I'm not dead silly!" Itachi only sighed and lifted her up into his arms. She started to squirm and fight him, but he held onto her tightly. She growled indignantly.

"Nooo! I have to find it! Give it to me! I want it!" He clenched his jaw at her childish behavior. He swung the door to their shared room open and strode into the room. Quickly, he shut the door and then threw her onto the bed. Sakura shot up only to pushed down. She continued to fight Itachi until he snapped the chain onto her collar. All of the fight drained from her with the realization of defeat. Tears built up in her eyes and her throat clenched up. Itachi only laid next to her on the bed, knowing that the inevitable water works could not be stopped. What he didn't expect was for her to throw herself on top of him and straddle him. Sakura quickly descended onto his neck and placed hot, open mouth kisses on him. She brought her lips up to his ear, panting softly, she whispered to him.

"Please give it to me Ita-kun. I need it." He growled.

"No." Her lips curved into a seductive smirk.

"Then make me forget about it." Before she could continue her ministrations, Itachi shoved her off of him.

"Not like this, I won't. You are not mentally stable and I will not take advantage of you in this state." Manipulatively, tears gathered in her eyes and her voice cracked as she spoke.

"Don't you love me?" Itachi groaned.

"Sakura…" She sat up, tear freely flowing down her face.

"I thought you loved me Itachi!" She choked out. He pinched the bridge of his nose again. Yep, definitely a headache now. He whispered to her.

"I do love you my queen, but I will not have sex with you until you no longer addicted to that drug!" A mischievous smile crept its way onto Sakura's face. Sneakily, her hand ghosted towards the rim of his pants. Once her fingers tugged the edge of it, Itachi's hand grabbed her own. He growled at her.

"No." Before he could stop her though, Sakura's other hand shot underneath his pants and boxers and started to pump him. His breath hitched at her tight grip and fast pace.

"Sakura, stop." He commanded her, but made to no move to stop her. She only hummed and moved faster. Itachi started to pant as she continued. His hips bucked slightly, and heart pounded in his chest. A moan left his throat before he could stop it, causing Sakura to smirk. She slowed her actions eliciting a grunt in disappointment from Itachi. Panting softly in his ear, she whispered seductively to him.

"Tell me Ita-kun, do you need release?" His answer was a masculine groan. She grinned like the Cheshire cat. Her hand jerked him particularly hard, sending Itachi over the edge. His low moan echoed through the room as he came in her hand. Sakura removed her hand from his pants and brought it up to her face, observing his fluids on her fingers. Itachi watched wide eyed as she sensually licked his essence of her fingers. She moaned herself, and looked at him with half lidded eyes.

"You taste delicious Ita-kun." She purred. That was the last straw for Itachi. Sakura squeaked when she was suddenly underneath the rock hard body of her lover. His darkened gaze only made her insides quake in anticipation for events to come. His deep, velvety voice made her spine shiver.

"That was very naughty, Sakura-hime." He brought his lips to her earlobe and licked it lightly. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke.

"I'm going to have to punish you now."

* * *

Sorry for the long time between the update! I've been a bit uninspired. Also, I know Itachi is a bit OOC in this chap, (well, quite frankly, so is Sakura, but I blame that on the withdraw), but hey, when you love someone, you wanna protect them. I also see Itachi as the possessive type. Another comment! I know Tobi is Obito Uchiha and Madara is really dead but for my story Tobi is Madara. (I can do what I want, muahahah! :D) Lol, anyways, please favorite and review! :)


	8. Stage 8: The Mother

**8 - Stage Eight: The Mother**

Flecks of lit ash that escaped from the campfire flitted through the air lightly before disappearing from sight. Sasuke's eyes trailed the paths of the flames as they licked the firewood with its hot tendrils. The shadows of the camp jumped and danced around in the flickering light. Though the darkness seemed alive, the team was still in resting. Sasuke glanced around to the figures of his squad mates. The Hyuuga and Kakashi were vigilant as they stood watch. Nara had dozed off against a tree towards the edge of the circle. His own team all seemed to be napping in various spots around him, only comfortable in his presence. Sasuke smirked slightly when he noticed how Naruto was sprawled out in the middle of everyone. He knew that the fifth Hokage wasn't sleeping, despite the fact that her eyes were closed. Briefly, Sasuke wondered why he himself wasn't sleeping. Before he could linger on the thought, everyone jumped to attention when a cloud of smoke appeared into the clearing with a loud noise. Sasuke's hand was on his sword and his sharingan activated, but the rest of the group, save his own team, were at ease. His eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, though his unsaid question was answered once the smoke cleared. The sannin that Sasuke recognized as Jaraiya and a man that he had never seen before stood in the middle of their camp.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Everyone was suddenly on edge at the sage's serious tone. Naruto looked at the other man in confusion.

"Why is Yamato-sensei here?"

"Safety measures." Naruto nodded, but his countenance seem sullen.

"It's bad news then."

"It's about Sakura." The silence that followed was unbearable. Fear leapt into the throats of all.

"Continue." Naruto barely choked out. Jaraiya took a deep breath, readying himself for the incoming onslaught.

"My source has confirmed her safety, but…" Naruto growled.

"But what?" The sannin pulled at he collar of his shirt and looked towards Tsunade for help. She caught his look and furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. Within seconds, her face paled and snapped her head up in horror.

"No." She whispered.

"I'm afraid so." Tsunade sighed and clutched her head. The group was turning their gazes back and forth between the two, this only seemed to agitate Naruto further.

"What the hell aren't you guys telling me?" The current Hokage said evenly, but his eyes betrayed worry and fury. Jaraiya sighed and turned towards the blond with a sad face.

"Tell me Naruto, have you ever heard of the tale of The Mother?" He shook his head.

"Then sit down boy, you're in for a story. Back when the sage of six paths and his two sons were alive, there was an ancient breed of women whose powers were bestowed to them by the highest power in the summoning world, the council of summons. The council would select the most beautiful woman in the land to become The Mother. From the time she was born, she was The Mother. The gift that the council granted was that, when she came of age, she would seek the most powerful shinobi in the land and create with him one of the tailed beasts in the womb of her chakra." Naruto looked down at his stomach in awe.

"Woah, you mean the kyuubi was the kid of this mother lady?" Jaraiya laughed at his reaction.

"Heh, not exactly. The bijuu are created the womb of the _chakra_, not the actual body. The tailed beast is formed with DNA of The Mother and her chosen one's chakra signatures when the two have sex."

"Oh." Naruto blushed at the mention of process of procreation. This only caused the pervy sage to laugh harder.

"You're such a saint Naruto, getting embarrassed at the word sex."

"I am not! It's just, -cough-, a private matter between two people that I wish to respect." The blond pouted.

"What ever you say. Any ways, this so called gift for the woman was really a present for the eldest son of the six paths sage. The first of the bijuu, the one tail, was created by them. Since then, every tailed beast has come from the head or the heir of the Uchiha clan and The Mother." Naruto huffed.

"Yeah that's great, teme's clan has gotten screw everyone of these special women, whatever. What does this have to do with Sakura?" Jaraiya sighed, knowing that the boy's attention span was thinning.

"I was just about to get to that. The only way to tell when a woman is The Mother is that she has one very obvious trait. She has pink hair." Naruto's face visibly blanched, as did the rest of the group.

"Sakura has pink hair." He stuttered out.

"Yes, she does. Naruto, you're going to have to think for a moment, no emotions, just analyze. In past few weeks, has Sakura developed any strange, and I mean _strange_, behaviors lately?" Naruto scratched his head as he pondered for a while, until he turned towards the sage with a sigh.

"Yeah, I guess she has, about two weeks ago actually. She suddenly has developed this scary, almost sixth sense like, accuracy with her five senses, particularly sight. I mean, she is freakishly good that she can cut through genjutsu! She can cut it! Damn that's sexy when she does. Oh this other thing, it's like really gross. The one time, I was at her house, teme's house, hers and his, it doesn't matter. Anyway, we were hanging out and suddenly she was hungry. She runs to the kitchen and pulls out this big fucking steak and eats it raw. Ew. Though strangely, she made it so sexy. She like exudes sexiness, literally. Like this one time-"

"I think that's enough Naruto, that answers my question." Jaraiya interrupted, annoyed by his incessant banter. Thought the rest of the group were eerily quiet, having been confronted with the startling information, Sasuke spoke.

"Jaraiya-san, you said that The Mother and the Uchiha clan has always had special ties. Just what does that relationship encompass?" The man smirked at Sasuke.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that, Uchiha. The Mother's chosen one is a title of the highest honor. He is her chosen mate, the one who will create the strongest bijuu and the strongest children. As soon as he sets his eyes on her, the irreversible bond that is created cannot be severed, like a love at first sight. They are together forever. Since the creation of The Mother was technically a gift for first son of the sage, the sire of the Uchiha clan, every chosen one has been the head of the Uchiha clan or the heir to the position. Really, it's the right of the heir or head to be the chosen one for The Mother." Naruto piped up before Sasuke could comment.

"Does that mean teme's brother is Sakura's - oh that's bad." Sasuke immediately shot up from his seat. His body was shaking in rage, his voice barely even as he tried to contain his anger.

"We need to leave, now. Before he lays his hands on her." He made a motion for his team to follow, but as they started to move towards the forest, Jaraiya's gravelly voice stopped them.

"It's too late Sasuke." He said softly. This time the fury of both Naruto and Sasuke were directed at the sannin. Their combined snarls caused all the life in the forest to still.

"What?" Jaraiya signaled Yamato to prepare himself. He took a deep breath before he uttered the words that shattered the boys' hearts.

"I said it is too late, Itachi has taken her." The last thing that Sasuke remembered was red surrounding Naruto and clouding his own vision before being knocked to the ground by Kakashi and being swiftly out cold.

* * *

The obnoxious knocking at the door to their room slowly drew Sakura and Itachi out of their slumber. Sakura semi-consciously observed how Itachi's arms were wrapped around her body in an iron hard grip, and their legs were tangled together in the sheets. His chin and much of his face was nuzzled in between her breasts, and one of her arms was snaked around his shoulder with the other around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. Briefly she wondered if he was asleep, but when she squirmed in his arms, his grip around her tightened. She hummed lightly before she murmured to him in her hoarse voice.

"Itachi, he's not going to stop until one of us answers the door." His voice was deep and scratchy from the deep sleep.

"But you're warm." His childish response made Sakura giggle.

"Do you really want one of the other members to get an eye full of my boobs?" Itachi blinked a couple of times, and then swiftly got out of the bed, taking the sheet with him. This only made Sakura giggle more as he grumbled while hurriedly wrapping the sheet around his naked waist. The light sounds of Itachi's footsteps bounced off the walls of the room. He flung the door open in annoyance.

"What?" His gruff voice made the person at the door take a step back. Though the figure took in Itachi's disheveled appearance and whistled at him.

"Damn, she really sunk her claws into you this time, ne Itachi?" Itachi glared the man.

"What do you want Kisame?" The shark man chuckled at Itachi's grumpiness.

"Leader wanted me to fetch you two but I can see you're rather busy at the moment."

"Tell him we'll be there in a moment." Itachi stated, but before Itachi could shut the door in Kisame's face, Sakura called out in a seductive voice.

"Ne Ita-kun, do you want me to help you with that morning wood?" Kisame grinned at Itachi, noticing his discomfort. His barking laugh echoed down the hall.

"Go get 'er tiger, I'll tell leader you'll be there within the next hour." Itachi's immediate response almost had Kisame rolling on the floor with side splitting laughter.

"Make it two." He said before closing the door.

* * *

Sakura played with the slate blue ring that was now wrapped around her left pinkie finger. It signified that she was a member of the most notorious gang in the nation, the Akatsuki. Hanging loosely around her body was the customary cloak, though she made a mental note to tailor it later for her liking. Mindlessly she continued to twirl the ring around her finger as Pein's voice droned through her ears.

"Now that you are apart of the Akatsuki, I have a specific job in mind for you until another joins and becomes your partner. For now, I want you to be the medic of the group and tend to all injuries of the other members. As for a partner, I will send you out with one of the other squads occasionally, but you will mostly reside at the main base for the time being. If you were listening at all, I suggest you attend the wounds that you inflicted on Kisame and Deidara. Any questions?" Sakura only continued to stare down at the ring instead of returning his gaze.

"No sir." He briefly nodded and then motioned for her to leave his presence as he returned to his paperwork. Eager to get out of the stifling atmosphere, Sakura nearly shot out of the room. Itachi was waiting for her outside the doorway. He took in her nervous countenance and stroked her face in reassurance. She leaned into his touch before sighing to herself.

"Don't worry, it get's easier." His words spoke to her silent thoughts, making her relax slowly. She inhaled a deep breath to calm herself.

"Where are Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan? I need to heal them."

"They are most likely in the living room, seeing as none of us have missions right now in the light of your inauguration. Come, I will show you the way." He pushed himself off the wall and grabbed her hand in leading. She looked down at their joined hands, unused to the sight, before following him. Sakura was glad that she had Itachi to show her around. The many winding halls that they passed threw were like a monotonous blur to her, she surely would have lost herself in many hours of confusion. They stopped when the archway bowed out into a large, open room that seemed to be the communal room. Curiously she let her eyes wander the room, taking in every detail. A billiard table was situated to the far left of the room, where Kukuzu, Hidan, and Kisame were seated playing poker. A few bookshelves, a couch, and many armchairs were clumped into the center of the room. Deidara was sprawled along the upholstery reading a book that Sakura could not identify. In the right side of the room, a rather large table with many chairs around was planted directly in front of an archway that Sakura could only guess that lead to the kitchen. How Sakura managed to miss all of this when Itachi took her to the kitchen, her only thought was that hunger blinded her. A masked figure was the first to notice the pair in the door way. He waved excitedly at them, reminding her of hyper-active toddler.

"Good morning pretty lady! Good morning Itachi-san! Did you enjoy your sex?" Never before did Sakura have such a strong urge to strangle someone before. A voice from the billiard table only reinforced that urge.

"Considering the fact we haven't seen either of them for two days, I'd say they have." Bawdy laughter filled the room, though Itachi's heated glare reduced them to snickers. He turned to Sakura and gave a reassuring look before he walked towards a bookshelf and pulled out a random book. She sighed before she put on an indifferent look. Hesitantly, she sauntered towards Kisame at the billiard table. He ignored her when she stood in front of him. She tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to notice her. His gaze only briefly turned towards her before he grunted.

"What?"

"I need to heal you." He only grunted once again.

"I'm busy." Nonchalantly, Sakura reached underneath the table and lifted it above her head with her inhuman strength. This caused a collective exclamation of surprise and disgruntlement.

"Your collar bone is shattered, rotator cuff completely out of whack, ligaments and muscles torn, and shoulder out of socket. I am healing you now." Her tone left no room for argument, but Kisame seemed try to squeeze one in anyway.

"It's not that bad." Her retort was immediate.

"I know the damage because I was the one to inflict it." Deidara's voice from the couch confirmed her victory.

"She has you there." Kisame sighed before he got up and shoved Deidara off the couch to make room for him and Sakura. Before she the table down though, Hidan's snicker made her snap her head towards him.

"Maybe I could get her to play doctor with me when she's done with you Kisame." Her tone was dry but menacing.

"Need I remind you that I am holding a many hundred pound table above my head that I could easily crush you with." He merely flicked her off and stuck his tongue out.

"I'm immortal bitch." She smirked.

"Yeah, but it would be a fucking pain to deal with as it crushed your lungs." She set down the table and turned towards Kisame but Hidan's continual goading stopped her.

"What, you're not actually going to fucking do it? A real bitch you are." Sakura flew at unprecedented speeds towards him and punched him hard in the jaw. It shot up into the base of his skull, effectively rendering him unable to speak.

"You should learn to watch your tongue Hidan." Everyone but Itachi warily stared at her.

"Damn, how are you not dead after spending three days with that Itachi?" Deidara asked the sharingan wielder curiously.

"Lots of sex."

"Itachi!" Sakura gaped at him from across the room. He only smirked at her. She huffed and sat between Kisame and Deidara on the couch.

"Both of you, shirts off, now." Sakura commanded. Though Deidara sniggered at her.

"Usually I would ask how much are gonna pay me, but for you hime, it's free." She rolled her eyes at his comment and poke him in the rib. He hissed in pain.

"Cracked sternum, three or four broken ribs, bruised larynx…judging by your breathing, I would say you don't have any punctured or flattened lungs, lucky there. Maybe a spinal injury, but I doubt it since your lungs are fine." She murmured as she extended her hands to both of the men. One hand on Kisame and the other on Deidara, she started to heal them. After a brief half an hour, both were in perfect health. They stretched and lightly spared with each other before determining that they were happy with the results. Sakura smiled softly when she noticed their enthusiasm.

"Heh, I haven't felt this good in long time. Not bad hime, not bad." "Man I fell better, thanks kitten." She nodded. Turning towards Hidan, she smirked and made her way towards him. Once in front of him, she placed a healing hand on his head and quickly healed his jaw. He rubbed it appreciably before whistling at her.

"Damn, that was fucking sexy. I wouldn't mind keeping you around if you punch me like that everyday baby." She simply ignored his comment and sat back down between the shirtless duo. Reaching across Deidara for a book that caught her eye, he grinned at her.

"How are you not drooling over these two sexy bodies you're sandwiched between hime?" She smirked at him.

"Itachi has an eight pack."

"Damn it! That's not even fair!" The blond yelled indignantly.

* * *

Lol, I love my brief bit of fluff. :D I'm happy to bring kick ass Sakura back in this one, I was getting tired of emotional, crying Sakura. Please favorite and Review! :)


	9. Stage 9: Onikisu

**9 - Stage Nine: Onikisu**

Sweat trickled down Sakura's forehead as she thrashed around in bed. The nightmare plaguing her mind never seemed to end as it replayed over and over again. Itachi could only watch her in distress after his many attempts to wake her failed. Her breathing was shallow and her face contorted into fear. She only mumbled incoherent words, but the one thing that Itachi could make out from her ramblings was one word.

"Onikisu." Inside of Sakura's dream, it was a terrifying place. She couldn't move as the pale face of Madara slowly appeared in the darkness. His predatory smirk held her in place as the rest of his body came into sight. The fiery crimson of his sharingan glowed alluringly. Long, elegant fingers cupped her face as his strong arms crushed her to his naked chest. He swiftly spun her around so that she looked upon the scene unfolding behind her. She immediately closed her eyes. His melting voice whispered in her ear breathlessly.

"Watch my toy, you're going to like it." Her eyes were forced open against her will. The horror that she met made her gape in disgust. The most fowl scent Sakura had ever experienced assaulted her nose, its taste laid thick on her tongue. Sounds of agony echoed endlessly through her eardrums. Her skin prickled in fear, sending a cold shiver down her spine. Thousands of decaying bodies littered the ground. Bones jutted out at sickening angles, and the internals of the body were on display to see. The flowing blood created a river of red. A disgusting slurping noise caused Sakura to shake. She stiffened when she felt Madara's hot tongue glide along the flesh of her neck. He forcibly turned her head towards the creature lapping at the stream of blood. The largest wolf that Sakura had ever seen in her life towered over her. His coat was deep maroon, with patches of blood dripping off of it. Its muzzle was covered in the blood the thousands dead as it continued to drink the victory of the kill. The most distinctive trait though, was the eleven tails that were flying around behind the creature. Sakura gasped when the animal opened its eyes and stared_ right at her_. They were green. The monster had her vibrant viridian eyes. Madara then brought his sinful lips to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe. His voice was seductive as it whispered in to her.

"Do you see that glorious creature before us, my toy? That is what we would create after many, many days of long sex. He would ravage the world just as I would ravish your body hungrily. It would be magnificent." His words made Sakura's stomach churn queasily and her muscles tense in anger. Though her senses were once again assaulted as the world around them spun out of control and faded to nothing but candles blazing in the darkness. Madara's hips ground sensually against her own in an erotic dance. The hand on her face dropped down to the hem of her shirt. It slowly snaked its way under and up the piece of clothing, getting dangerously close to her breast. She gasped when he latched his mouth onto her jugular and began to suck fervently. His hand slipped underneath her bra and cupped her breast. It started to kneed slowly, causing Sakura's jaw to clench. She was fighting viciously on the inside to move but her body would react only to the stimulus that Madara was inflicting upon her. She napped out her thoughts when he suddenly cupped her sensitive sex. Her throat clenched and her eyes stung as she whimpered.

"No…" She barely panted out. His fingers rubbed patterns around her sensitive bud. A tear slipped down her face.

"Itachi…" She cried out pitifully. Madara growled and bit her neck harshly, causing her to yelp in pain.

"He can never give you the same pleasure that I can, toy." He seethed harshly. Forcibly, Madara threw her to the ground. She screamed as he tore her skirt and shorts off, leaving her only in her underwear.

"Itachi!" Sakura hoped that somewhere in this nightmare, he was there to save her. She kicked and clawed when she felt Madara's fingers curl around the edge of her panties. She screamed and screamed until her throat was hoarse. Her mind was quickly going insane as she tried to think of a way to escape. One word continued to repeat in her thoughts. At her wits end, she yelled with all her power the name.

"Onikisu!" A dark force ripped threw the shadows and slammed into Madara. His face was one of fear as he dissolved back into the darkness from which he came. Whipping back around, her saving force coiled around her in protection. Her head reeled again as the scenery changed around them. She could feel the warm breeze of the valley that now surrounded her. Thickets of grass brushed up against her legs, caressing her in their soft touch. Fireflies danced and owls hooted into the night, so many creatures of the night greeting her with their presence. She looked up at the night sky. Stars shot across in glimmering glory and the moon shone proudly. Sakura took a deep breath when she felt something nuzzle her. She turned her attention to the being wrapped around her. It had scales the blackest shade of night. When she reached out to stroke it, the animal purred at her touch. Its long whiskers tickled her skin when brushed along her face. Her eyes wondered along the length of its body and widened when she saw eleven tails at the end of it. Quickly, her head snapped up to the face of the creature. Crimson eyes filled with kindness stared into her own. She smiled softly at the dragon wrapped around her frame. The warmth that filled her heart almost made Sakura tear up. Reaching up, she stroked the powerful dragon's head softly.

"Onikisu." She whispered. His deep voice reverberated through out the clearing. Leaves blew and the grass whipped around at the sound of it.

"Kaa-san." Tears fell down her face as she embraced him.

"Thank you, my son." Itachi never so relieved before when he saw Sakura open her eyes. She had stilled some time ago, but continued to cry. He waited with baited breath as she blink a few times before turning to him.

"Itachi!" He held her tightly when she latched herself to him. Lovingly, he stoked her hair as she wailed on his shoulder. Once she calmed down, Sakura grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach. His large hand felt hot against her skin. He looked down at her abdomen and his adjoined hand in confusion. Her small fingers lifted his gaze to her own. She smiled lovingly at him.

"His name is Onikisu." Itachi's eyes widened for a second before he realized just what she meant. It was Sakura's turn to be surprised as a wide smile spread across his face.

"What a beautiful name." Itachi kissed her lightly on the lips before snuggling her into his chest. She yawned quietly and drifted of to sleep to Itachi's soothing rocking. Itachi felt his own eyelids become heavy. As slowly as he could, careful not wake his sleeping beauty, Itachi lowered their tangled bodies back down to the soft bed. The last thing he remembered was the pleasant sound of Sakura's breathing before he drifted off to sleep as well. What he didn't hear was the crashing coming from Madara's room when he too awoke. He seethed in rage, throwing random objects around mindlessly. The object of his desires was ripped away from him by an unknown force that he had only one word to identify. He growled as the name ripped fury threw him.

"Onikisu."

* * *

Sakura stood impassively in front of the entirety of the Akatsuki. She was on one side of the training field, they were on the other. How she had gotten in this situation, she couldn't remember. Oh wait, yes she did, but she didn't want to admit it. The story went something like Kisame making a perverted joke about her and Itachi, which in turn, made Sakura threaten him. He then laughed and joked about how she couldn't take him on and then she boasted that she could take on the whole Akatsuki. She remembered that he smirked like the devil and then said;

"Wanna bet?" That's how she ended up in this situation. Her lungs stretched to capacity as she took a deep breath. She met Pein's eyes and quickly nodded to him that she was ready to start. He too nodded to her in confirmation. Her face remained still but her hands moved in a blur as he made two shadow clones. They flanked either side of her. Sakura looked towards one, and then the other, and smirked. Her copies smirked with her, knowing the devious plan that she had come up with. All three grinned evilly in the direction of the Akatsuki before a trio of fists smacked the ground simultaneously.

"Shannonaro!" They screamed in excitement. The earth buckled and crumbled as the destruction rippled out like waves in water. The sheer power behind the tiny woman never ceased to surprise the Akatsuki members, though they dodged her attack having experienced it once before. Sakura and her clones made quick pace to attack different members before they could retaliate. Her first clones leaped onto Deidara, hoping to force him into taijustu before he could fly into the air. He grunted when her fist connected with his shoulder. Despite the blow, he quickly regained his composer and actually held his own against the clone. Having not expected Deidara to be proficient in hand-to-hand combat, the clone quickly formulated a plan. She bumped up her speed to a blazing pace. Deidara started to struggle keeping up with her. While he was distracted with the speed of her fists, she suddenly placed one hard kick to the center of his chest, knocking him to the ground. Grinning like the Cheshire cat, she made the appropriate hand seals as fast as lightning for her jutsu.

"Doton: Ganban Kyu!" Pillars of rock jutted up around Deidara and closed around him, effectively trapping him. The Sakura clone giggled when she heard Deidara snarl in frustration. His chakra spiked but stopped when he heard her chastising voice from outside his imprisonment.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Deidara, you'll only blow yourself up in that tiny space instead of the rock." She could almost _hear_ him pouting, causing her to grin in malicious glee. Her gloating was cut short. Her ears barely detected the whizzing of paper coming straight towards her before they hit her. Dodging at the last second, Sakura jumped into the air and released a grand fireball onto her opponent. The blue haired woman that she had learned was named Konan dispersed into pieces of paper before attacking her again. This time, however, Konan attacked in parts. _Literally, in parts_. A fist would form and then a foot as they assaulted her before dissolving back into the mass of paper. The constant barrage was dizzying as it came from every angle. The clone started to get frustrated at being pushed to the defensive. She quickly reached into her sleeve and pulled out a hand full of explosive tags. They spun wildly in the air after Sakura chucked them into the mass of paper that was Konan.

"Doton: Doryuheki!" A massive wall of earth shot up between Sakura and Konan just as the exploding tags detonated. Sakura watched the blur of white streak to the other side of the field and turn into a badly injured kunoichi. She didn't have time to linger though for an attack of tentacles came at her. At another point of the field, Sakura's second clone had already incapacitated Zetzu with one of her legendary punches. Currently, she was facing both Kisame and Hidan simultaneously. Nimbly she weaved through their giant blades. Her speed was more than a match for their slow power, though they kept her quick on her toes. She would get a blistering taijutsu combo on the one before the other would attack and then dodge out of the way. Press repeat with the second opponent and then switch again was the endless mantra. Though the clone was getting tired of games.

"Katon: Keshi Makuga Hara!" The second Sakura clone jumped away from the duo and slammed her foot into the ground. Cracks of flames cascaded towards Kisame and Hidan like vipers along the ground. The earth started to boil and then exploded underneath them, completing her jutsu. Both jumped away, thoroughly burnt. As they were fleeing, the clone whipped out wire strings. The sharp strings wrapped around the necks of Kisame and Hidan. The two were pulled towards the Sakura clone's ready fists. Her knuckles crushed into their skulls at the same time, rendering both unable to fight. Seeing as her task was completed, the second Sakura clone dispelled herself in a puff of smoke. The real Sakura, who was fighting Pein, Itachi, and Tobi in the center of the field, shuddered at the sudden information that flew into her mind. Another pop was heard and more data entered Sakura's brain. Six down, three to go. Though her clones had defeated the other members, the real Sakura was facing arguably the three most powerful shinobi in the Akatsuki. Pein and Itachi were both forcing her on the defensive with long ranged ninjutsu and Tobi was only serving as a distraction. She felt like a mouse stuck in a corner by a very large cat at the endless rain of Itachi's fire jutsu and Pein's manipulation of gravity. Panting heavily, Sakura rolled when three fireballs roared at her. She jumped, knowing that Pein would pull her towards him. Tobi ran towards her and engaged her in a quick bout of taijutsu, though all of her strikes fazed threw his body. Sweat trickled down her brow and into her eyes. She wiped away the perspiration and ducked behind a jutting rock from her earlier attack to dodge the incoming ninjutsu. Her labored breathing was anything but quiet, Sakura was quickly losing her cool, calm, and collected head. Panicking, she racked her brain for a strategy. Her mood plummeted when she couldn't think of one. A warm tingling shot up her spine as she heard a newly familiar deep voice speak to her.

"Let me help you kaa-san." Desperate for any form of edge, she quickly replied to him.

"Yes please Onikisu, anything you could do to help would be much appreciated."

"Be still, for this will hurt, I'm sorry." His deep voice warned her. Sakura hissed at the fire that had suddenly enveloped her being. She cried out when she felt the flesh of her back rip and black wings protruded from her shoulders. Her skull pounded relentlessly while pointed horns grew from her temples. A sharp grinding sound came from her nails as they grew into claws. Shaking in pain, her only thoughts were on Naruto. 'Is this what he has to go threw every time he uses the kyuubi's power?' The pain turned into a dull ache and slowly shrunk away to the back of her mind. Briefly, she caught her reflection in a puddle that was near her. Her face was contorted into pain, but she could see her elongated canines and how her pupils narrowed into slits. She truly looked like a demon. She giggled slightly at the irony, 'I already was a demon, now I just look the part.' She smirked like the devil's advocate.

"Let's show 'em what we can do Onikisu." His tone was nothing short of thrilled.

"Agreed." Sakura flew into the air with her new found wings. She floated ethereally above the three men as a dark angel. She could see the shock cross their faces in a rare show of emotion. They stared at her in awe of her beauty, but they were quickly reminded that she was a demon, not an angel. She dive bombed into the very center of the trio. On impact, the earth plummeted into a horrendous crater she created. Flames tumbled out of her mouth like a true dragon, licking after dodging figures of her opponents. When the fire and dust cleared, Sakura scanned her surroundings. Tobi was caught in the rubble of the crater, out cold. Both Pein and Itachi were on the edges of her destruction, their cloaks were singed significantly. Sakura attempted not to drool when Itachi decided to remove his cloak, along with his shirt. She shook the thought away and regained focus. Her mind was melded with Onikisu's. Their symbiotic relationship allowed the mantel of control to switch between the two. Sakura felt her control slip away as Onikisu took charge. Outwardly, Sakura's green irises bleed to crimson as Onikisu enveloped her body. He lifted her finger up in between Itachi and Pein. She shivered slightly when she heard her demonic voice echo through the clearing.

"Hakai." The ground beneath them split into a deep chasm, shaking the earth with the force of an earthquake. Her body shot into the air again. She held her left hand towards Pein.

"Chikyu." Walls of rock flew from the earth as they chased Pein around the field. Onikisu lifted her right hand towards Itachi.

"Mizu." Giant water dragons cascaded over Itachi and lunged towards him. Though he negated them with his own water dragon jutsu. His sharingan eyes were locked with her body's own red eyes. Sakura felt her face smile softly and heard Onikisu's voice mixed with her own.

"Hello, tou-san." She saw Itachi's eyes soften with a rare glimpse of affection. She gasped when she was ripped from his gaze as her body flew sharply at the earth. She smacked harshly into the ground and hissed in anger. Quickly, she whipped around towards the figure towering over her. Pein. Onikisu's anger bubbled in the back of her mind, 'this man wants to use us.'

"Kasai!" Flames erupted from her mouth at the word, and hurtled towards him. He simply brushed it away with his manipulation of gravity. Pein's hand was suddenly around her neck in a tight grip. He lifted her above the ground, closing her airway. He stood indifferently as Sakura struggled against him. She could feel her consciousness ebbing away.

"Let her go, _now_." The deep voice that never failed to send pleasurable shiver's down her spine growled out behind Pein. Sakura could barely see him, but she knew that Itachi had a kunai to Pein's throat and was burning with anger. Relief flooded over Sakura as she felt his grip loosen around her neck. She gasped when she fell to the ground. Her body shuddered. The wings slowly withdrew into her back once again and the her horns, fangs, and claws shrunk back into her body. The exhaustion overwhelmed her, and her vision began to fade as she felt herself begin to pass out. She whispered to Onikisu before she fell to the ground.

"Thank you Onikisu, you did well."


	10. Stage 10: Uncovering the Black

**10 - Stage Ten: Uncovering the Black**

A ceiling. She was looking at a ceiling. Blinking a couple times, it finally registered in Sakura's mind that she was indoors, in her and Itachi's room, and in her and Itachi's bed. She groaned as the soreness of her battles settled into her. With an effort, she reached up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Her back creaked in disgruntlement as she lifted herself into a sitting position. She casually scanned the room for any indication that Itachi was with her. She found none. Though her eyes did spot the crisp white paper of a note against the dark nightstand. She stretched across the bed to reach the message. Her fingers barely scrapped the edge of it. Eyebrows furled in concentration, Sakura grunted and stretched as far as she could. She had just enough of a grip on the paper to bring it back in her lap. Silently, Sakura was cursing Itachi for choosing such a freaking huge bed, but she was quickly distracted by the elegant writing on the page. Itachi's script was elegant, and fluid, yet filled with powerful strokes. His handwriting described him perfectly. Sakura blushed, feeling silly for getting so caught up in Itachi's penmanship skills. Eyes focused on what the note actually said and not what it looked like, Sakura began to read. She could almost imagine his voice as she read.

_"My queen, I regret to inform you that I will be gone for a few days for I have been assigned a mission. I do not know the approximate time I will be back, but I hope it will not be long. When I wrote this note, you had already been sleeping for a few days, so I do not know when you will get this. I already miss your warmth, I hope to return to it soon._

_Itachi"_

Sakura's eyes widened at that last piece of information. 'A few days?' She screamed in her mind. Hastily, she ripped the covers from her body. Her skin prickled as the cold air slammed into her. Ignoring comfort, Sakura flung her legs over the edge of the bed and onto the floor. She stood up quickly and began to run to the door. Though she slipped and fell straight onto her face as the object under her foot gave way, flying into the wall with a loud thunk.

"Shit! Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Sakura cursed. With shaky limbs, she slowly lifted herself off the floor. She turned her attention to the object that caused her to fall. She glared darkly at it until she noticed it was a black, unlabeled book. She stared at for a couple of seconds. Her curiosity was too strong. Sakura quickly snatched it up and flopped back onto the bed. She looked at the cover, pondering whether or not she should open it. Almost a few minutes passed by during her internal debate. Slowly, she opened the hardback cover and to the first page. It was blank. Sakura growled and tossed to the corner of the room. It landed with a soft thump, pages open. She glared at it, though her eyes widened when she saw how the candle near it illuminated faint words on the pages. Excitement flitted through her. She sprinted to the book. Giddily, she grabbed the candle and brought it close to the first page. She could she the faint lines of writing, but could not make it out. She growled in frustration. An idea popped into her mind. She smirked like the devil, 'oh that sneaky bastard…' She knew, just knew, that this was Itachi's doing. Her hand made the signs for the beginning of a fire jutsu but then stopped and touched the page with her fire-laced chakra. Flames in the shape of letters enveloped the pages, singeing words into the paper. Sakura grinned triumphantly, she could now read the words. Her eyes ate the words up hungrily as she read the first page.

_"June 9th, year ~_

_I've received this journal for my fifth birthday, kaa-san says it will help me as a ninja though tou-san says it's a weakness. I don't care was tou-san says, I love it because it was from baa-chan. Kaa-san told me that I'm supposed to write my feelings and what happens to me in this journal. I don't see how that will make me a better ninja, but I'll do it anyways because kaa-san told me too. I didn't have a party for my birthday, but I guess that's okay cause no one would come. All the kids are scared of me. Baa-chan and kaa-san made my favorite dango for me and told me happy birthday. Tou-san told me to train. I can't wait for kaa-san to give birth to my baby brother. I'm excited to have a sibling, but I'm scared for kaa-san. I asked her if it was going to hurt. She told me yes, but it will be worth it. I don't understand how it can be worth it to go through pain. After the war, I don't know how anyone can want to go through pain."_

Sakura was stunned. She was holding Itachi's journal. She had access to the very core of Itachi. Something that he hadn't even showed her. She hesitated when she turned the page, the sudden notion of morality stopping her. Was this right? To go through Itachi's journal with out his permission? She shook away the thought and turned the page.

_"June 16th, year ~_

_I killed for the first time today. Tou-san told me he was proud of me. So did kaa-san, but I could see her sadness. I feel dirty. I don't want to kill people."_

Sakura's throat clenched. She remembered her first kill, if she could call it that. With help of Chiyo-san, they had killed Sasori of the Akatsuki. She hadn't even killed him by herself and yet she still felt unclean for days. No matter how hard she scrubbed, the filth of his death still lingered on her skin. Overtime, it became a dull ache in the back of her mind as she took countless other lives. She was sixteen when she first killed. Sakura could not imagine dealing with the weight of it at the age of five. She shuddered at the thought and quickly turned the page. She quickly scanned over it and deemed it uninteresting. She flipped through the next few pages. Noticing a pattern, her hand stopped turning. Itachi wrote in his journal once a week. She read the date at the top of the page the book was opened too. It read July 21st. Sakura's eye's widened and quickly turned to the next page.

_"July 28th, year ~_

_My Ouoto was born this week on the 23rd. His name is Sasuke. He has a head of black hair and cries a lot. He likes to pull on my hair, it annoys me. I love to hold him, but not when he is crying. I love him so much. I will always protect my Ouoto."_

Tears sprung into Sakura's eyes. She blinked harshly, willing them away. Her emotions bubbled as she pictured a young Itachi holding a new born Sasuke. Her heart ached in longing for her own children. She stilled, her muscles stiff. A wary feeling filled her at the development of these new feelings. In her mind she pictured a beautiful new born baby in her arms. His chubby, little fingers barely fit around one of her own. Her eyes drifted to his face, where a full head of dark black hair stuck out in all directions. Bright onyx eyes stared into her own. Sakura audibly gasped. She had just imagined her and Itachi's child! She thought of having kids with Itachi! She thought of having kids! Mind reeling, she flipped through the journal looking for a distraction. Her breath hitched when she noticed a particular entry that broke the pattern.

_"I've… I've killed them. I killed them all. I killed kaa-san, tou-san, baa-chan, everyone. I couldn't kill Sasuke. I couldn't kill my precious Ouoto. I so sorry kaa-san, tou-san, baa-chan, my family. I'm so sorry Sasuke. Are you happy Danzou? Are you happy that I wiped out the Uchiha clan like you ordered me to? Kami-sama, if you even exist in this retched world, protect Sasuke. Please let Hokage-sama be good on his word. I'm so sorry Sasuke."_

The rest of the page was a mix of dried ink splotches and tears. Sakura could barely make out the words because they were so blurry, like they were written in a hurry. What she had read shook her to the core. Itachi had been ordered to kill his family by Konoha. Itachi wasn't a psychopathic murder who had murdered his own family to test his power. He a loyal shinobi who had carried out his gruesome mission. Yet he failed because he loved Sasuke too much. Itachi was innocent. Sakura's throat was dry as her mind put the pieces together. Itachi wanted Sasuke to kill him because he felt guilty for what he put Sasuke through. He did all he did out of love for his little brother. Tears fell down Sakura's face. Her body shook as sobs racked through it. All this time she had judged him and hated him without even knowing him. She used his body to satisfy her own. It had surprised her when Itachi was soft and caring towards her but now it made sense. Itachi was soft and caring, nothing less. Itachi was the most beautiful human being to grace the nations. A knew feeling filled her heart. That man, that wonderful man, love her. Itachi loved her with all his being and she had only used him for own comfort. Guilt squeezed her chest. He loved her. A warm feeling spread through her as she opened her eyes to the man that was standing before her the whole time. She saw Itachi in a new light. Her heart burst with joy and love as she thought of him. A small gasp escaped her lips as a new feeling settled into her heart.

"I…I love him." She whispered. With renewed focus, she flipped to the next page of the book, eager to read more. Sakura's eyes widened when she noticed the date, it was many years later.

_"May 14th, year ~_

_It has been a while since I have written in this journal, for it has many unpleasant memories for me. I have not thought about my family for a long time, but today, something happened that made me think about them. I saw a girl today. She was with the kyuubi container and his team as I confronted them on their journey after the Kazekage. She was beautiful. She had pink hair and green eyes in the most magnificent color imaginable. I believe her name is Sakura Haruno. I was slightly taken aback by the feelings that overwhelmed me when I saw her. An emotion I haven't felt in a while clenched my heart, and I cannot get it out of my head. I love her. I love her and I don't even know her. It came to my mind, then, the story that kaa-san told me when I was young. The story of The Mother. She told me that if I was ever to meet a girl with pink hair and instantly fall in love with her, then she was my rightful sole mate and we would create a powerful bijuu together. I always that story was just some old legend that the women of the clan would fantasize about, seeing as women tend to be obsessed with true love. I believe her now, though. I found her, my soul mate. I love her, and I can't do anything about it."_

Sakura looked through most of the pages after their first meeting. They were all about her. Every little tidbit that he had heard in his travels were written down. She noticed the only time he wrote in his journal, was when he discovered something about her. She continued to search through the book. When the pages became blank, she turned back to the most recent passage, the day after she was taken by the Akatsuki.

_"June 2nd, year ~_

_The Akatsuki have successfully acquired new member Sakura Haruno. She was a glorious inferno on the battlefield. I was entranced by her lithe grace as she meticulously destroyed the other members of the Akatsuki. Her strength is unmatched. She was so beautiful as we made love. The sound of my name on her lips as I pleasure her creates the most primal satisfaction in me, it's exhilarating. I know now that I will sacrifice everything I am for her. Even if she only uses me for her own gain I will gladly give her my all without regret. It's all I can do because I love her."_

Sakura's hands shook as she read. Slowly, she closed the book and dispelled the jutsu so that the words would fade away. Her eyes stung and tears flowed freely. Her face was set in a grimace as she wept. Her heart clenched in love and sadness for Itachi. All of her pent up emotion spilled out in a torrent while she cried. When she was finished, her body weighed on her heavily with emotional exhaustion. She set the book down where she had tripped over it. Her eyelids began to droop. Turning back to the bed, Sakura snuggled underneath the warm blankets and fell asleep as she waited in anticipation for Itachi to return.

* * *

Itachi watched Sakura's eyelids fluttered lightly as she slowly began to wake from he slumber. His hand stroked her hair softly. He heard her sigh softly and nuzzle into his hand. He knew then, she was awake. He smirked when she turned over and blinked a few times at him, taking in that he was back. His heart stopped when the most beautiful smile graced her lips. Concern filled him when she started crying.

"Itachi." She hiccupped. She moved in a flurry of blankets and pink. Before he could comprehend, Sakura was on top of him kissing him with passion he had never felt from her before. She kissed him with such ferocity that it made Itachi become beyond worried. When they broke apart for air, she hiccupped once again and started to weep. Itachi could only stare at her incredulously, completely oblivious to what could make her break apart. He held her until she could cry no more. He barely caught her whisper, but what she said made him still.

"You are such a beautiful person." She sat up and looked him in the eye. Her face was one of pain and love. Her throat was hoarse but louder this time.

"You, who world thinks is monster, are the most amazing, thoughtful, and caring person to grace this planet." His throat clenched.

"You found out the truth." She nodded her head.

"How?" Itachi eyed her as she chuckled.

"This morning, when I woke up, I found your note. Once I was informed that I had been out for a few days, I immediately got out of bed in a hurry. Your journal was sticking out from underneath the lip of the bed and I tripped over it. When I first opened it, the pages were blank. Frustrated, I threw it across the room. It landed next to a lit candle and I saw the faint lines of words. Knowing you Uchiha and your obsession with fire jutsu, I preformed the beginnings of a fire jutsu on the book. Low and behold, I could read your journal, and read I did." She looked at him, observing his countenance. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So you found my journal I've had since I was five. Great." He started to get up, but Sakura pinned him down. Her words immediately caught his attention.

"I don't believe I told you what I thought of it."

"Go on." He replied. She released his shoulders.

"After I read it, I cried. I cried and cried and cried until I could produce no more tears. I have never felt so much sadness before in my life. I just wanted to hold you and hug you. What you went through when you were five, I can't even imagine. After I read that the truth about the massacre, I…I was shocked. I felt so guilty. I judged you, hated you, and used you, but you are so incredibly innocent. I'm so sorry for everything I've done to hurt you. Then I read the first time you met me. Itachi I…" She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, so much. You cared for me even though I gave you no reason too. You are so loving. After I read that, I just couldn't deny the feelings that filled my heart. I love you Itachi." His voice was like crushed velvet and his eyes were full of warmth.

"I love you too, my queen." She leaned down and kissed him. Their kissed was long and sweet. Itachi confused when she broke away. Her breath came in pants, her face flushed. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered the most wonderful thing Itachi had ever heard.

"Itachi, make love to me." His lips enveloped her own in a heated, passionate kiss. His tongue lightly slid across her lips in request. She opened her mouth in invitation. His tongue explored her mouth in deliberate slowness. He desired to savor the taste of her as long as he possibly could. Their tongues danced in exotic gracefulness, each melding with the other. They broke apart, gasping for breath. Their eyes gazed into each other. Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura's soft body and flipped them over so that he was on top. His hot mouth descended onto her creamy neck in a flash. She moan as he went straight to her jugular and began to suck fervently. She gasped when his teeth nipped at her skin, leaving a mark. His tongue traced along the edges of the now very red hickey. It glided down her neck to her collar bone and then to the tip of the valley between her breasts. In a flurry of arms, both took off the other's shirt. Itachi's primal look made Sakura shiver when he noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Ah! Itachi!" She gasped when Itachi's mouth latched onto her breast. His tongue tweaked her hardened bud. She cried out when he did it again. He released her nipple with a soft pop. She moaned when he switched to the other breast. His fingers ghosted down her sides skimming along the edge her pajama shorts. Her back arched at his touch. Her own hands glided towards the button on his pants. Her fingers quickly undid the button and the zipper. He chuckled at her eagerness.

"Please Itachi…"She begged. Sakura gasped when she felt the cold air as Itachi swiftly removed her shorts and panties. He growled as the smell of her arousal permeated the air. His hot breath was on her ear as he whispered to her.

"You're so wet for me Sakura." Her chest heaved up and down as she panted. He kicked his pants off along with his boxers. He positioned himself at her entrance He gaze one last time into her eyes before he slowly entered her.


End file.
